Hopeless Drifter
by Laurenke1
Summary: Alassë made the choice to remain with Elrohir. How will she cope with the choice between mortality and immortality that the children of Elrond have to make? Mary Sue warning.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Summary: For nearly 3000 years Legolas has wandered but can one lone elf call him home to where his heart truly belongs?**

**Note: Yes new story. No slash but simply woman/man relationship. If you wish to be a beta for me, or wish to contact me send me an email. My email address is in my profile. **

**Warning: Possible bad grammar and use of English. ( I am giving you a fair and decent warning here). Mary Sue warning. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC. ( name of my character is Alassë) **

**Author: Laurenke1**

_Epilogue_

For nearly 3000 years I have wandered this Middle Earth and never have I lost my heart as I have lost it now. A story to be told, perhaps, I do not know. What I can say is what I know of my own heart and my own thoughts, yet they only belong to her, I know that for a fact. How this came to be, that the heart of Legolas Thranduilion, was lost forever I shall tell you.

By all means understand I have never truly lost my heart to anybody. Perhaps my father was right and I should never have embarked with mortals, but how can one truly understand the ways of the heart?

When I look back it all started with the quest to aid Frodo. Before that time few Mortals ever held my heart and even fewer elves. There were people whom I loved, and they were given small pieces of my heart. I am a lone elf, a prince of my people and I always held a certain fascination for other elves. I call few elves my friends, but once you have my friendship nothing can set us apart, not even death.

I have seen death in my days, but never as closely as on the quest. It started with the loss of Boromir, one of my mortal companions but not yet friend, although we were friendly with one another. I even shudder now, writing this down, when it has been over a year since the brave son of the Steward of Gondor fell.

Gradually I allowed Mortals in my heart and the companions in the Fellowship shall be in their forever, even after all tales of them cease to exist and we are nothing more then a legend. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and of course Gimli. I daresay he would be very angry at me if I accidentally forgot to put him down here.

But they play but a small part in this tale, when it really is all about her. Her and me, and how our love came into being. How she stopped me from wandering and allowed me to return home. I love her, I know that now, when I write it down.

But allow me to tell you a little bit about myself first. My name is Legolas Greenleaf and I am the only son and heir of King Thranduil, who rules the Woodland Realm. As to my appearance well I have been called many things in my time, from a spoiled princeling to a stunning appearance of a Vala returned to Middle Earth. I do not know if it is true and I do not care, really. I give little for beauty. What I do know is that I am a great archer and an excellent warrior. My hair is ash blond and my eyes the color of cobalt. I have the average height for an elf and my built is lithe.

My personality, well I could say of course that I have the best personality in the world, but I would be lying. Like all Silvan elves I am stubborn and I, being the son of Thranduil, have a quick temper, but I am loyal to my friends and loved ones.

I still remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. I was the day of King Elesar´s and Queen Arwen´s wedding and all of the elves in Middle Earth had come to pay their respects to the happy couple. I saw her at the feast in the evening, she was dressed in a simply gown, the color green which seemed to match perfectly with her brown hair.

I cannot say she was beautiful, or even pretty, not in comparison to Arwen and Galadriel and many of the other elves gathered there, but there was something which drew my gaze to her. Something about the way she carried herself, her manners in which she spoke to Arwen before I was drawn into the conversation by Elesar.

She smiled at me when I came to stand beside her. It was a quick smile and it was reflected in her brown eyes. I cannot say I had feelings for her the first time we spoke, which was soon after that, no but gradually it came to be, but if you continue to read it will all be made clear. But allow me to speak once more of our first meeting.

She turned once more to Arwen and I could hear her say clearly. "But come, a queen needs somebody by her side to look over her. I have been gone without your companionship for too long, Arwen, allow me to linger by your side just a few more years before we are forced to part for all eternity. I know what this moment means, I could see it in Lord Elrond´s eyes, sorrow which only the likes of somebody choosing mortality can bring about."

" Would you have chosen differently, if you were me?" It was fair question that Arwen asked and I was curious for the answer of the maiden. "No, probably not. If the choice was before me and I had the love you and lord Elesar share. I do not judge you, but you must surely see I merely wish to spent time with one of my best friends, before fate separates us."

The smile which passed over Arwen´s face was one of gratitude and I was glad. " But here I forget my manners. Alassë, I wish for you to meet prince Legolas Thranduilion. He is one of my king´s best and closest friends." Arwen stepped away and she turned to me. I could see her smile again before she extended her hand in the traditional elvish greeting.

"Legolas, Alassë is one of my closest friends from Imladris. She came to me after the ceremony and she shall be staying in the city for a few weeks at the very least before she will decide where to go next. She is as much a wander as you are, Mellon."

I could say more about it, but in truth we barely spoke a word. Looking back on that moment I can barely remember anything besides a feeling of belonging when I looked at her. A feeling I have never truly experienced before, but we shall see where this tale will lead us.

But for now, this is but a start of our tale, so I sign off.

Legolas Thranduilion.

Hope you liked it. This will not always be like this, writing from Legolas point of view. But anyway, leave me enough reviews please and I will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Intensions made clear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter and this is not written out of somebody point of view but just in general. Let's begin. **

The day after the wedding of King Elesar and Queen Arwen Undomiel dawned fair and bright. It was another day of celebration for the happy people from Gondor for today Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir would be wed. Legolas smiled when he saw them both standing in the garden, the ceremony would not until tonight so he had time to get out of the city. He strapped his weapons to his back before he mounted Arod, gently leading the horse out of the city.

He allowed the horse freedom when he came upon the open fields, throwing his head back and laughing out loud. With a soft command he stopped Arod near a small pound, close enough to make it back in no time to the city and far enough to be alone from the crowds of Gondor. He turned when he heard the whinny of another horse. It was a beautiful brown mare and Legolas grew suspicious as to who else was here.

"Your legacy is incorrect, my lord. They say no one can ever sneak upon the price of Eryn Lasgalen. What took your concentration away?" Alassë stepped out from among the shades of a tree. Her brown hair was tied back in a thick braid and she was dressed as he was. In leggings with soft boots and a tunic. She smiled at him and Legolas felt his own lips return the courtesy. He extended his hand and answered. "It is because of you, my lady. Your beauty shines so bright I grew distracted." Legolas could see he had caught her off guard.

She blushed and ducked her head before she answered. "I thank you, my lord, for this great compliment. You were the first to have called me that without me taking offence to it." She turned and her horse came to her. Alassë patted her slowly and the silence between them endured. "I came here to be out of the city and to continue my wanderings, like Arwen would say. But what, if you do not mind me asking, brings you here, my lady?"

"Wandering. But please Lord Legolas, you have met me last night and we were properly introduced by Arwen and on such an occasion it is necessary to use formalities but surely not now. Nor do I own a land which would earn me the title my lady, so please by your leave call me Alassë, like all do."

"If you would extend to me the same courtesy and call me Legolas." The prince replied, smiling again. She nodded at him and a glimmer which was pinned to her shirt caught his attention. "Are you a warrior, Alassë?" She turned to him and he could see it clearly. It was a silvering pin, saying she was a warrior for any one of the elves realms she would call home.

"Yes, I had my coming of age in Lord Elrond's realm and he asked me what I wished to become. I choose to become a warrior, completed the training under Lord Glorfindel and then I went with him on patrol before I became a true warrior and I was allowed to leave. Although it saddened me to go." She smiled sadly before he asked. "Surely you could have stayed."

"Yes, there was no doubt, he would have welcomed me. But my own soul called out for me to continue exploring Middle Earth. A feat I am not even tired off now. I have not yet found a place to call my own." Legolas's eyebrows shot up at this before he said. "If you are looking for a new challenge, myself and some of my people, by leave of my king, will be moving into South Ithilien within the next year. King Elesar has asked me to complete some work there and I know it shall be a heavy task and we can use all the help we can get. If you wish so of course."

Where Legolas found the courage to ask this, he did not know but it felt like the right thing to do. He patiently awaited her answers and soon she said. "I would be honoured too. But perhaps if we can go and sit at the water edge before continue to discuss this. I am most curious to know what other surprises you have in store for me, Legolas." She smiled in such a way it made Legolas's heart skip a beat and the elf nodded.

They sat down together; Legolas could smell the scent that clung to her. It reminded him off a rainy day in the forest. Alassë laughed lightly before after a quick and curious look from Legolas, she said. "I heard tales about you, Legolas. Some of the woman I have met said you were put on this earth to be a bane to their existence, for you were so handsome that none could refuse you anything. They said you were a prince and could have any woman you wished for, but did not take any for you through they would not be good enough for you. Their words, not mine. They could not have been more wrong."

She fell silent and closed her eyes to enjoy the sun's rays upon her face. "And in what aspect were they wrong then?" Legolas asked quietly. "In your personality. You are handsome, Legolas, as I am sure you must have been told. I myself am not that pretty; do not deny it, not in comparison to many of the elves gathered here. You have showed nothing but kindness to me or anybody else at that feast yesterday as I am sure you must have been annoyed at some of the guests. I know I was. When you walked in, all eyes were drawn towards you, including mine."

Legolas was silent after her confession. "Alas, I have said too much. Forgive me, prince Legolas. My mouth was once again too big and I said things I should not have said." She made a move to stand but Legolas stopped her. "No, your words were sincere. More so then some of the people I have met. Now I have something to confess as well, you have been right. You do not have a beauty which stands out like Arwen or even Galadriel. But you have a beautiful spirit that shines through your appearance. You drew my eyes towards you when you spoke and I felt like I belonged with you. I desire your company as a friend, Alassë, if you will have it."

She smiled delightfully. "Yes, Legolas. I will have your friendship. Most of my friends never allowed me to feel so at home. I would not tell Elrond yet, he is pressing me to find a suitable husband, yet with whom he will not say." Legolas found himself growing sober at the prospect of losing her to marriage. "Are you currently courting somebody? Or has no suitor laid claim yet?" He asked carefully.

She shook her head. "No, I will not have it. I have had several males who I have been interested in but they simply say I resemble their little sister so I stayed away. But behold the sun; we have to make haste to get back. The time has been well spent and I enjoyed myself. I thank you, Legolas. Perhaps I will see you tonight at the Steward's wedding." Legolas smiled at her before he said goodbye.

He stayed by the water side, taking moments to think. After a while Arod nudged him in the shoulder and he got up to ride back to the city.

It was soon nightfall and Legolas found himself once again with a goblet of wine in his hands and his friends beside him. The lady Eowyn looked lovely in her white wedding gown and he praised her, smiling at Faramir's happy face. He soon sought out Aragorn and waited patiently for the king to turn away from the guests. "Is something troubling you, Legolas? You have been so quite, even more so then usual." Aragorn placed a hand upon the shoulder of Legolas and the elf turned to him. "What do you know of the maiden who spoke with Arwen yesterday?" The elf asked Aragorn.

"Which one?" Aragorn joked but when he saw Legolas's serious face he stopped and asked. "What is the matter? You look like something has befallen you."

"How did you know you were in love?" The next question startled Aragorn and the man drew Legolas away from the feast by taking a walk in the garden to discuss this. "I felt like I strayed into a dream when I first met her. She was the essence of beauty and I named her like Luthien. I could not imagine my life without her and I could not stop counting my blessings when she finally accepted my ring. I cannot really describe the feeling but as a sense of belonging."

The elf remained silent and Aragorn reflected sadly that Legolas and he has never spoken of any female for Legolas. To see his friend so silent and gloom made Aragorn reach out to him and he asked. "Is there somebody you have met who has roused your interest?" He inquired lightly.

"Her name is Alassë and she hails from Rivendell, well this moment she does. Arwen introduced her to me yesterday eve and I cannot get her out of my mind. We spoken briefly but it has only made my intensions more clearer and my heart more stronger. Tell me, Aragorn, do you know this lady?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I do. She is one of Arwen's dearest friends. I have only met her last night as you do. I belief at this moment she calls Rivendell her home." Aragorn nodded as he searched his memory for any other things he might forget. Legolas nodded before he turned and called only over his shoulder. "Thank you, Estel. If you will excuse me, I have to see somebody."

Legolas walked back to the feast, followed closely by a curious Aragorn and the prince walked right up to Elrond. He waited until the elf lord acknowledged him before he spoke. "My Lord, is it true that warrior and elf maiden Alassë resides in your home?" Elrond nodded at him before waiting for him to continue. "Is there anybody I can speak to, whom will tell me where I can find her father?"

"Her family resides in Valinor, Legolas but if this concerns her, he has given me leave to act upon his place in private matters. What is it you wish to say, prince?" Elrond spoke softly and then Legolas asked. "Can you please inform her, that Legolas Thranduilion wishes to know if she will accept his courtship? And of course, if you, Master Elrond, will agree to it?" He could feel Elrond's intense gaze study him, like he knew the elf would.

When Elrond was satisfied, he answered. "Yes, I will agree to it. I will go and tell her right now." With those words Elrond made his way over to Alassë, who was speaking with Lord Glorfindel.

Legolas could not help but watch as she did not say a word but merely looked at him when Elrond finished. He found himself gulping for air when he saw the hard look within her eyes and wondered what she was going to answer.

**What do you want her to say? Tell me in a review. Courting is like dating, just to let you know. **


	3. decisions made and hearts broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am enjoying this story a lot so let's begin. **

Thoughts fought for attention in her mind but one stood out most, why me? _Why should the crown prince of Mirkwood fall for a common girl like me? He, who is breath taking, asks me for to court him openly while I am without heirlooms or crown? Why me? _She could not take her eyes of off him but after a moment she cast them down upon the floor and while saying softly to Elrond beside her. "Tell him I do not wish to be courted by him. I do not wish to bring dishonour upon the house of Thranduil."

She heard Elrond sigh beside her and felt his hand upon her shoulder for a moment before he walked away. She mumbled excuses to Eowyn and Faramir and left the feast as quickly as she could. She walked quickly at first but then broke out into a dead run, tears blinding her vision and it was not long before she found herself in the empty gardens of the queen.

"Alassë, what is making you cry so, dear friend?" Arwen sat down beside her. Alassë looked up and she allowed the queen to wrap her arms around her and placed her head on Arwen's shoulder. "He wishes to court me, Arwen, but I cannot accept."

"But that news should not make you cry. Who is this admirable elf who has the courage to dare to ask Elrond for permission to court you?" Arwen pulled away, laughing a little. Alassë did not laugh but after a long sigh she answered. "Legolas Thranduilion."

Arwen hugged her closer before she answered. "But why does that make you cry?"

"For I cannot accept. I would not be suited for life as a princess." Alassë cried out. "And Legolas is? Or my lord Elesar for that matter?" Arwen answered at once in a stern voice before she continued in a softer tone. "I know you do not wish to bring dishonour upon Legolas or yourself for that matter, but you must do as your heart guides you. You cannot stay here while more and more elves are sailing west. It may seem harsh to say this, but why are you refusing Legolas? Because you are doing so, you are refusing your own heart."

"But I hardly know, let alone love him." Alassë shifted in the grass, taking some of the strands between her fingers and waving them into a necklace. "I never loved Elesar from the very moment we met. I realized I had grown accustomed to his company after a few months and when he left for his journeys I could not live without him. It cut me into my very soul and I realized I loved him. I knew I was destined to be with him but I never knew he was my soul mate until months after. You can always decide not to marry him. It is not a commitment for life, Alassë, for that is what you are afraid of, that he takes away your freedom." Arwen chided gently.

She nodded absentmindedly. "He is a good elf. Stubborn and full of mischief if you let him, but he has a lot of honour and a good heart. A loving heart once you break through the outer shell and you must have left an impact if he already speaks of you so." Arwen smiled at her.

"I always imagined love would be falling hard. Like I did not know what has hit me." She smiled ruefully before catching Arwen's eye and continued. "I am foolish, am I not? Love does not feel like that."

"It might feel like that, but it does not always have to be so. But perhaps I should go. There is somebody here to see you." Arwen rose gracefully, causing Alassë to look up to see Legolas standing at the entrance to the garden. The elf's face was partly hidden in the shadows but she could clearly see a small amount of hurt in his eyes while his face was blank.

She rose as well, brushing off her skirt before smiling at Arwen while the queen walked away and whispered something in Legolas's ear before the elf came forward. "Do you mind if I sit here, lady Alassë?"

"Please, as I said before call me Alassë, Lord Legolas." She replied, seating herself once again, watching as the prince sat crossed legged opposed her. "If you call me Legolas once more. But I thought that right was only reserved for those you call friends, after what I did tonight, I do not deserve to be called that by you."

"Then why did you?" She asked softly. Legolas drew in a shaky breath before he answered. "For you are special and like Arwen said, you have what I do not, freedom." He did not look at her and Alassë realized he was nervous, she suppressed a smile before she asked in a harsher tone then she meant to. "Do you wish to take away my freedom?"

Legolas's head snapped up before he stammered. "No, of course not. There are not many people who have such ultimate freedom like you do; it is a waste to take it away. It takes somebody special to sweep me off my feet or even make me ask to court then but you have, milady. You truly did."

She found herself blushing and ducked her head. She could see not lies coming from him but soon his fingers hooked underneath her chin and she met his gaze while he said. "I would never take away what is most precious to you, Alassë." There was a small smile on his face and she slowly smiled back before she answered. "Perhaps I should allow something more precious to come into my life."

He smiled at her before he rose and softly said. "Come back to the feast. I do not wish to spoil this evening for you and I know Arwen treasures the time you can spent together. I hope to see you there, Alassë but allow me to make one last comment?"

She nodded and rose as well and watched as the smile on Legolas's face deepened and the elf spoke. "You look absolutely stunning tonight. A piece of advice, you may find other suitors like myself asking for permission to court you, their intension might not be so clear, Alassë. Do not make them turn away for you might find yourself in their place one day when you heart has settled upon somebody."

With those words he left her trembling when his hot breathing passed by her ear. She tried to smile at him but found she could not as he bowed before walking away. She allowed herself to fall on the floor once more, bringing up a hand to her head. She could feel her emotions running away with her, could see herself saying yes to his proposal and even if it would not last, she knew he could be her friend and he would understand her.

She had already said yes to coming to Ithilien did she not? Smiling she stood and walked back to the feast. She soon found upon her returning that Lord Glorfindel stopped beside her and she gracefully accepted his invitation to dance.

She also knew, as Glorfindel spun her across the room, that he only did this because he was tiring of the many elf maidens and mortal ladies who were claiming him. "What occupies your thoughts tonight, dear one?" His rough voice soon rang out and she smiled at him before answering. "Nothing, my dear commander. A suitor has laid claim and I made my choice."

"Then pray do tell, who is this elf and what have you said?" Glorfindel seemed surprised. "Lord Legolas had asked for my permission to court him and I said no. But I fear I made a grave mistake in doing so." Alassë confessed and Glorfindel's brows shot up while he spoke in a soft tone. "And what mistake is that? Legolas is a good elf and in all my years I have known him he had never spoken off any female in such a manner as he did with you. Nor in all my years I have known you; you have never spoken off a male in this manner. So what is stopping you? Fear of the unknown? That would be unlike you, Alassë."

She could not help but smile at Glorfindel and he smiled back before releasing her and she stepped away and Glorfindel said. "Go, Alassë and tell him before it is too late." She nodded again and left to find Elrond. The elven lord smiled when he saw her and she said. "Will you please ask Lord Legolas Thranduilion if his request for courting is still available and tell him if it is, that I come back upon my previous decision and will say yes."

Elrond nodded and it was not much later the king called for a quick speech. On his left side stood Legolas and on his right side stood Alassë and the king spoke. "I am pleased to announce that Prince Legolas Thranduilion and Lady Alassë have agreed to court with each other. I wish them the best of luck."

Cheers rose up in the air and Alassë could not help but laugh but it quickly disappeared when she saw the look of grief on the fair face of Elrohir. He attempted to smile before he disappeared in the crowd, his twin hot on his tail. She wondered if she had broken his heart.

**Kind of a cliffy. Hope you liked and please review. **


	4. desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.6212av**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter so let's begin. **

Alassë smiled once again when she was jostled lightly by king Elesar yet her heart went out to Elrohir. She could not forget the pain on his face or the look of grief; much like the whole world had ceased to exist. Perhaps she should go to him, but then again his twin was with him as well. It was probably best she stayed away. She smiled as the people congratulated her but did not offer any word in return.

After a while she excused herself and went once again in search of lord Glorfindel. She found him sitting on one of the benches looking bored with a human female beside him. He lightened up the moment he saw her approach. "A word please, my dear general." She said quietly and he rose quickly, telling the poor woman how fortunate he was to have had her company.

Alassë had to conceal a smile when she saw the pure lust on the females face. But Glorfindel did not seem to notice as he followed her little ways beyond the hearing of the elves. He waited patiently for her to find the right words but in the end she simply cried out. "I have broken his heart."

Glorfindel raised his brows slightly, confused by her words. "You do have to help me, my dear, for I have no possible idea who you are concerned with. Whose heart have you broken?" Alassë gave him an odd look before she spoke quietly. "I think I broke lord Elrohir's heart. There was such a look of intense pain when he heard the joyous news." There was sorrow in her voice and she turned her face downwards to the stones beneath her feet.

Glorfindel cupped her chin and softly said. "Choices must be made, Alassë and they can cause hurt for other people we concern ourselves with. But the ultimate choice is yours, who you truly belong with. But do not be led astray simply because you think it is wise to follow somebody who has been to foolish not to tell you these things himself. I am not accusing lord Elrohir as a fool but perhaps you should go to him. If he does not seize this change to tell you how he truly feels then there is nothing for you to do. Now go and make the decision like the woman I know to be hidden inside."

With those words he pushed her away with a lasting smile and she went willingly. Seeking out the garden which seemed to be a place of business tonight. She waited patiently until Elladan acknowledged her and spoke quickly to his twin. She watched as Elrohir lifted up his head and nodded before rising and walking over to her.

He bowed briefly before holding out her hand and saying. "I know of a place where we can be alone. For alone I desire myself to be with you right now. There are things I need to tell you and I will only say them to you when we are alone." She accepted his hand and he led her away to one of the many courtyards overlooking the city.

He waited until she was settled before he asked. "Why did you agree to court prince Legolas?" Her brow furred in anger and she hissed before turning on her heels and making an attempt to walk away. "That is my own choice and by no leave shall I tell you."

His hand upon her upper arm stopped her and she turned when she heard his pain filled voice to see a sad face. "I am sorry I asked such a thing. It was not my intention to cause you hurt. I should not have been so bold, will you forgive me?" She nodded and he released her, walking back to look over the city.

She followed him and a silence descended between them. It was not long before he turned and asked. "Do you mind if I raise the question again? I mean no offence to it but you have me curious." She shook her head before she answered. "He was sincere and still is. And he is honest and that I value most. And perhaps master Elrond is right and it is time for me to settle down."

"But if another suitor has laid claim, would you still have given your consent in this courting?" Elrohir's voice was calm and he looked her in the eye. "Yes, why would I not?"

"Perhaps because there are other elves who can offer you different things then he can. Do not get me wrong, my lady, he is an admirable elf and a very dear friend of mine but some would value other things then what our prince had to offer." Elrohir did not meet her gaze and looked out over the city once more.

"Like yourself you mean?" Alassë answered, catching him off guard. He looked back up and she could see emotions shimmer in his eyes and when he touched her cheek with his palm she found herself lean into the touch and he said. "I have long desired your company, Alassë. As a friend I have had it for centuries and I was always sad to see you go but in my heart I knew you would not go away less you had something to stay behind for. But I find myself desiring your company as a mate." He fell silent after that confession and watched her closely for a reaction.

After a while when she did not say anything he continued. "What I can offer you is love and if you were to desire it, I know you do not, a high place and a loving place within my family. You have known and been part of my family for centuries and you know us, while with Legolas, you do not. In short Alassë, I love you."

Her throat was thick with emotions when she heard those words. Words spoken in centuries before when she sought a home by Elrond and Glorfindel when she was alone at night and afraid and missed her family. She had long desired to hear them again but in a different form and now she had them but what was she to do?

"You do not have to answer for it would be too much to ask just know and remember what I said. The choice is yours now." Elrohir did not smile but the elf did not remove his hand, giving her the change to study him without seeming rude.

He was very different from Legolas but no less beautiful. Dark blue eyes locked into hers and dark brown hair pooled over his shoulders. His face was slightly more tanned then Legolas's and his hands were soft and caring. Used to wielding a sword and herbs used for healing. His lips were parted and she found herself wondering suddenly how it would feel to kiss them.

He cocked his head to the side and she felt heat rise up in her cheeks while he laughed softly. She felt confusion well up within her. Those thoughts had never crossed her mind and Elrohir's laughter died away while he said. "I am not going to embarrassed you further by asking what is making you blush."

She smiled at him grateful for his kindness and he smiled back. He was still caressing her cheek and the smile tinted his eyes in a lighter blue. "What are you going to do now?" She asked. She felt spellbound by him in a way she had never once thought about an elf before but then she could feel Elrohir's arm around her waist as the elf pulled her in a hug.

When she pulled away he was inches from her. She could feel his breath upon her cheek before he smiled and kissed her upon the mouth and he walked away, casting one last look at her. She steadied herself before walking back to the feast, wondering if there were any other distractions tonight.

She agreed to a dance with the king and afterwards found herself stopping in front of Legolas when the elf blocked her way. She found herself studying the elf she had agreed to court and barely heard his question. "Begging your pardon, my lord but would you mind repeating the question? I lost myself in dreams."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I was wondering if you would join me for a walk." She nodded and accepted his hand and left the feast once more. Soon she had her arm hooked through his and she paused before asking a question. "Can a female court two males at the same time?"

Legolas looked at her before he answered. "Yes, if they are of the same rank and she agrees to it." She smiled at him and soon found herself lost in his blue eyes. Blue eyes that held none the colour of Elrohir's eyes but were as bright as a summer's sky. She found herself thinking she would give up everything only to stare in those eyes forever.

She trembled, drawing a concerned glance from Legolas as the prince hooked his arm around her waist in order to steady her. "Are you alright, Alassë?" He asked, his voice hinting towards worry. She nodded, casting her gaze down in order to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Please look at me." He softly said. She raised her eyes to meet his and he asked. "Why are you trembling?" She could barely conceal a smile when she still noticed he still held her around the waist. She was pressed against his chest and could feel the hard muscles hidden underneath the fabric. "I have never found myself in such a position, my lord." She managed, surprised at how steady her voice sounded.

His eyes had darkened slightly with the same heat she could feel in her cheeks up to the very tips of her ears. He seemed uncertain before he asked. "Do you have any regrets about accepting my courtship?" His gaze burned into hers and she placed a hand upon his chest to steady herself and Legolas wrapped his other arm around her waist as well. "No regrets, my lord. I am only a simple elf maiden desiring what every female desires." Why she said those words she did not know but they seemed to please him.

"Well it is a desire best not acted upon unless we are bonded." He finally answered. There seemed regret in his voice and she asked. "Any regrets, Legolas?" This caught him off guard and it was not long before he answered. "I suppose I do. But there is nothing to do about that." She had to agree with him and leaned her head upon his shoulder, his arms tightened around her and his hand was stroking her shoulder.

She trembled again and found herself blushing at the thoughts that entered her mind. How it would feel for his hands to stroke her skin and to make her tremble with desire much like she was now.

"I find myself desiring to kiss you." Legolas's voice was a whisper and she smiled when she noticed it shook. It seemed her arms had a mind of their own when they hooked around his neck and she pulled his head down; expecting a kiss much like Elrohir had given her.

But it was nothing like the kiss Elrohir had given her. She found her body sparkled to life when his lips touched hers and a lighting bolt or so it seemed rang through her. She opened her mouth when his tongue accidentally brushed over her lips and within a moment she knew that she could lose her heart to him.

As Elrohir would be an easy lover, Legolas would be passionate and he would love her like she could love him but she had to allow it to grow. She felt like she floated and in all to short a time he broke away. There was a tender smile upon his face and she knew it to show in her own face as well. "Any regrets?" She whispered and watched him smile as he answered. "No regrets, only desire."

**Hope you liked it and have a good eastern. Please review and post some ideas who she should choice. **


	5. From Gondor to Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. I am taking a little time leaps here but I hope you don't mind. Any ideas are welcome, let's begin. **

The summer in Gondor had come and gone. The guests of the king and queen once more returning to their own lands and duties. Promises were made by elves and dwarves alike to return and help rebuild what had been lost in the war. Some elves stayed behind with queen Arwen, not wishing to be parted from her or to return just yet. One of them was Alassë. She said a fond goodbye to both Legolas and Elrohir but did not explain her choice to remain.

The elves said a fond goodbye to the king of Gondor but the goodbye for Elrond was hard for he knew he would never return to see his daughter. Arwen busied herself with work after the goodbye until the oncoming winter festival her king grew worried when she seemed down and asked Alassë to talk to her.

"Arwen, please allow me in." Alassë called once more as she resumed knocking on the door. The door opened and Alassë was even more worried when she saw the tear stricken face of the queen before her. She stepped inside as Arwen once more collapsed in a chair. "Please, mellon, what is the matter?"

Arwen looked up at her before she spoke. "Atar is not returning. He has said his goodbye to me six months ago and I felt the loss as keenly as I do now. But my vision and hearing were dimming already and now I cannot forget it. Why is this? Why must I be so emotional now, when I have known it for years when I made my choice and kissed my lord?"

Alassë reached out to place her hand upon Arwen's and answered. "Your hands are cold. You are mortal now, Arwen. Still fairer then all of mankind I have ever seen and stronger still but you cannot see and hear as an elf can for you are no longer an elf. What can I say to diminish the pain? I know of no words that can take the pain away, but why do you not send word to lord Elrond for he still resides here and I know he very much desires to see you."

"I have made my choice but I cannot allow myself to be weak, but I miss him so." Arwen spoke in a heartbroken voice. Alassë sank down on her knees before her and while clasping her hands in between her own, she spoke. "Then like I said before write a letter to him. I am sure he will come to you."

Arwen shook her head sadly. "No, it will only grow harder when I have to say goodbye next time. I will not be weak, but please dear friend, leave me now so I can pull myself together and go tell my lord that he should not worry." Arwen attempted to smile but Alassë was not fooled but she left as the queen asked her to do.

When she closed the door behind her she found the king waiting for her in the hallway with a worried glance in his eyes as he asked his deep voice steady. "How is she?"

Alassë signed and answered. "She misses lord Elrond but refuses to write a letter to even ask for his presence. Surely she cannot go on like this, it will destroy her. Please try to tell her that she has to write a letter or Elrond will never know how much his daughter needs him."

"She knows lord Elrond is preparing to leave for the West but there is naught I can say or do to make her do as her heart desires. She is very stubborn and refuses to acknowledge that she has need of her father." Elessar took her hand and smiled at her before he continued. "My dear friend, I cannot begin to say how grateful I am that you are here and willing to help Arwen. I will do what I can but I am afraid that there is not much I can do."

"Then allow me to ride to Imlandris and get Elrond, if she will not write a letter." She cried out, watching as Elessar's eyes took on a protective glint. "I cannot allow you to leave. It is dangerous for a lone female to ride into the countryside, least of all the full way to Rivendell."

"I am a fast rider and I have skill with a blade and bow. I can defend myself. If you wish for me to help your queen then allow me to ride. If you are not comfortable with the fact that I ride alone then send guards with me, although I must tell you they shall slow me down." Alassë quickly said to the king. "I fear I will regret this but I shall send my fastest riders out with you so they will not slow you down. Please be swift, my lady. May the winds of the Valar speed your journey."

He smiled when he saw the happy expression on her face at the prospect of being able to ride into wild lands once more. She nodded before lifting up her skirts and running back to her room while the king knocked on his bedroom door to announce his presence to his wife and stepped in.

Two weeks had gone by and Alassë expected to arrive within the next day. She scanned the woods once more before pulling up her hood again and glanced down at the camp beneath her feet. If she would have been alone she would have been there already but the guards could not ride all day and she did promise Elessar. She jumped down lightly when the sun rose above the horizon and gently shook the head guard, telling him she wanted to be off.

It was not long before they reached the gates of Rivendell and Alassë felt a grin spread out over her face, it was good to be home once again. She dismounted her horse and passed the reigns to a stable boy and quickly gave some instructions for the guards before she proceeded inside in search of Elrond.

She scanned the many room of Rivendell before she walked to Elrond's private study. She rapped at the door quickly before stepping inside. She found the room empty and frowned, wondering where Elrond would be. She walked on the adjoining balcony and stepped outside to bask in the glow of the afternoon sun. She frowned when she heard sounds of blades crashing into each other on the other side of the trees and walked back inside to go and check it out.

She walked around the small area filled with trees before she came across the training grounds. She smiled when she saw the two warriors standing in the middle, both panting but not bothering to back down. Swords raised high, the blond and dark haired elves looked like young warriors who had just took up their first lesson but by their movements you could tell they were training with the swords long before any of the younger ones were even born.

She watched as they both dropped their swords at the same time and clasped each other on the back, still panting slightly. The dark haired one turned to pick something up while the golden one stopped in his tracks as he saw her before he smiled and said softly to his sparring partner. "Elrond, look who has returned from the south."

Elrond's head snapped up and Alassë could see a hopeful expression cross his face before it settled into a friendly smile but there was a clear sign he was disappointed. She waited until he had himself under control before she walked over to bow before him. After the exchange of formalities Elrond opened his arms to receive her in a hug and asked, his voice a bare whisper. "Is everything alright with Arwen? Please tell me there is nothing wrong."

"Yes, Arwen is fine. But it is the reason why I have come. She misses you terribly but will not write a letter telling you about this. Please, my lord, come back with me and see her once more. I know it will mean everything to her." She could feel Elrond's arm tighten around her waist as she spoke but his face betrayed nothing before a sigh escaped him and he answered. "I cannot go, Alassë, no matter how much my heart desires it. I have known for a long time that this day would come, as Arwen has. I have told her time and time again that she would regret her choice. She must be on her own now for how can she learn to cope when I am lost to her forever by the sea which will divide us?"

"But you must go to her. She needs you, more then she dares to admit. Please, Elrond, you must see her before you pass into the West." She cried out, feeling Glorfindel's hands upon her shoulders as the elf drew her back gently. "I will, when the time is right. I will see her before I pass, do not worry, my dear. But I must wait; Arwen must understand that this winter will be bitter for her, for it shall be her first winter being mortal. I cannot guide her. She must rely on the love of her husband and her family, even if that family cannot be with her."

Elrond's dark eyes were sad as he looked upon her but he reached out his hand to place it upon her cheek and continued. "I am glad that she has you as a friend, Alassë but this is not your fight. Follow your own heart and make a choice before you try to amend other hurts. Speaking of choices, there is somebody here who has very much desired to see you. Make your choice and make it swiftly, lest you break a heart."

She turned in a circle, expecting Elrohir to stand behind her but he was nowhere is sight. "He does not know you are here, Alassë. But you have been the topic of many conversations between him and Elladan. You would be most welcome in this family, my dear But I sure Thranduil would welcome you as well. But go see him now, his heart yearns for the comfort your company can bring." Elrond smiled once more as he lightly gestured for her to follow him back inside, which she did.

She soon found herself entered the house once more and there he was, standing on the staircase. Elrohir was frozen in half step as he looked upon her before he smiled and rushed downstairs to say. "Alassë, I did not think you would be here. Nor did I expect you, but it is a pleasant surprise. Please allow me to show you to a room since you have only just arrived."

She shook her head as she answered. "I once again ride for Gondor in the morning, for I promised Arwen and Elessar I would be back as soon as I was able with news. Sad news through it is, I must hurry back to stand by her side."

She watched as Elrond closed his eyes with a sad sigh and Glorfindel appeared at his side as the lord spoke. "It saddens me that you are going so quickly. But if that is your choice then there is nothing I can say that will make you stay. I will give you the supplies you need and hope you shall return soon. There has been many a spring festival that you have missed."

She ducked her head and blushed before speaking. "I wish I could return but I promised prince Legolas I would come to Ithilien when he settled there in the spring to aid him. I have given him my word before I even had any thought about returning to Rivendell. Please forgive me, master Elrond." She bowed briefly and looked up at Elrond when the lord laughed and answered. "Of course. Many friends will ask for your presence and wonder why you are not here. Perhaps you have an answer I can give them that will satisfy them?"

She could not help but laugh as well as she spoke. "Merely that I wish to see new lands now that peace has returned once more." She looked at Elrohir when the elf reached for her hand shyly and asked. "Since you are leaving in the morning, can I ask for a walk?"

She nodded at him before following him outside, the both of them not noticing Glorfindel followed them to chaperone them.

The time flew by for Alassë and soon it was time already for her to leave for Gondor once more. She drew her hood up while she looked around Rivendell once more. She startled when she felt a hand on her leg and looked down to see Elrohir smile up at her. The dark haired elf nodded at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned down from her horse and brushed her lips along side his.

When she drew back he looked at her with a curious look before he whispered. "I shall wait for as long as I need to, Alassë. I hope for an eternity of these kisses. And deeper ones as well." He drew her in a kiss once more and this time his tongue brushed her lips briefly but before she had even opened her mouth he had pulled away again and stepped away.

She straitened herself on her horse and looked up when Elrond nodded at her as he extended his hand and said. "Give my love to the king and queen and tell her she should not despair, that we love her and always will, even long after she has passed. Have a safe journey." She turned her horse around and while looking back once more she ignored the feeling that she was never to return and spun her horse forward towards new lands and a new future.

**Hope you liked it. Who should her choice be, Elrohir or Legolas? And post me some ideas and I promise in the next chapter Legolas will be present. Review please. **


	6. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well it is pretty clear who it is going to be but I had to get this chapter out of the way. Let us begin. **

The spring came swiftly for Alassë but it did nothing to help her cease the feelings Elrohir stirred inside of her. She looked forward to seeing Legolas and travelling to new lands but it scared her to see the blond prince once more. It had been nearly 3 seasons since she last laid eyes on him and knowing he had not changed she wondered if he still thought of her the same way.

She eased herself off the horse at the sight of the first settlements. A lone elf came forward as he spoke. "Can I help you?" She offered a smile before she answered. "Yes, I came here at request of prince Legolas." She clenched the reins of her horse tighter and the animal whinnied as he nudged his nose against her shoulder. She reached up to stroke the velvet nose as she murmured, watching the elf leave. "I am sorry, Mellon Nin, I will ease up. Forgive me."

It was not long until she heard two hasty footsteps coming closer. She wondered if she had been denied entrance but soon Legolas came into view. She found his pale skin had tanned some from being out in the sun as he greeted her with a smile upon his fair face. "It is so good to see you once more, Alassë. I am glad you came."

She curtsied as she spoke. "I am honoured to be here, prince Legolas." She could tell by the tension in Legolas' face that the elf did not like this at all. "Have I done something to offend you, my lady? I thought we had moved past these formalities but it seems my memory is incorrect." He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her, anger shimmering just beneath the surface.

"You have done nothing to offend me; you have been more then kind to me, Legolas. But the time I spent away from you, I have had time to think." She did not meet his gaze and he answered. "About what?" She did not answer but instead turned to pat her horse but the next moment a strong hand gripped upper arm and she was spun around to face Legolas as the elf cried in a low voice. "About what, Alassë? Tell me."

She struggled to get loose but to no avail, Legolas simply refused to let her go. "About us, about this courtship. It cannot be, Legolas, you do not know me and I can never love a prince. I am not fit to be a princess. I wish to be free."

"You wish to be free? I do not understand why you have accepted then." The elf shook her. She tried once more to free herself but to no avail as Legolas said. "I do not understand, Alassë, why are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid and please release me. You are hurting me." She struggled against the obvious stronger elf. "You are afraid else you would not have accepted, Alassë." He hissed, bringing her closer to him. "I should not have to tell you, not when you are trying to hurt me." She cried out as tears sprang in her eyes.

The next moment he released her arm only to hoist her in his arms to walk away with her. Alassë was afraid, yet angry at the same time. Anger for being embarrassed in such a way by somebody who she thought of as a friend. She tried unsuccessfully to free herself but one look from Legolas and she sat still for the rest of the way.

She could see when she changed another look at the handsome elf that carried her that he was very angry. She closed her eyes and prayed he would release her soon or allow his anger to drift away, for it was frightening her. She was soon disposed on a soft cover and she opened her eyes but the image made her blush. Legolas had set her upon his bed.

The elf towered over her as her gaze rose to his face. "I shall not be embarrassed like this again, Legolas. You have no right to do this. I am a warrior in my own right, not some lady who responds to your every whim." His gaze did not soften and the next moment when she stood his arm hooked around her waist and she was crushed against him. "Well let us see how strong you really are." He hissed before his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

She melted against him as he drove her down on the bed and onto her back. This was unlike any kiss Elrohir had given her, they had been gentle as Elrohir was and she knew Elrohir well. He was passionate but without the intent to hurt her. With Legolas, she was not so sure. The next moment he broke away to breath and she found gentleness in his eyes that she was not used to and would not have believed to be there a moment ago. "I find myself falling for you, Alassë and I wish our reunion had gone differently but the thought of you with another makes me mad, for I wish for you to be mine and mine alone."

She tensed underneath him as he grimaced and said. "Oh yes, my dear, I have heard about the latest rumours from Rivendell. Lord Elrohir has lost his heart so somebody who looks just like you. As dear a friend as he is, I do not begrudge him a worthy mate but you are so very different from him, do not settle for him simply because it will be safe."

He rolled off her and she asked. "You would not be mad if I did choice him."

"No, for I know it would be what you would desire. You will not lose him because of this, Alassë. When two elves compete for one maiden, one must come to terms with the prospect of losing her." He fell silent as he stared up at the ceiling. "Elrond wishes for me to make the choice before he is sailing west."

"He should not be pressing you. This is about your heart and what you want; Alassë and nobody can council you in this but yourself. But if you have inkling about where this will lead, who you will choice, then you should let us know so we do not hold any high hopes only to have our hearts broken." Legolas looked at her and she could imagine for one moment he understood her perfectly.

"I do understand you, my dear. As I understand why Elrohir is taken with you. He wishes to settle down and who better then a very good friend. I have no doubt he will be passionately in love with you and shall be ever so happy till the end of the time, but you have to make this choice. Will you settle for safety or adventure?"

Her breathing hitched in her throat and she asked. "And you will be the adventure?" He laughed lightly as he answered. "I would not know. Perhaps, but perhaps not. Elrohir can be quite adventures, I know this but Elrohir wishes for somebody who knows him, as you do. While with me, I will fall in love with a complete stranger, like I have done now. I see much of myself in you or much as I would like to be."

"But you are a prince and you will be detained in your freedom." It was a statement and Legolas' face fell as he answered. "Yes, I am a prince and it will take somebody special to rule by my side. But you cannot forget when I sail to Valinor that the fact that I am prince will not matter anymore."

"I could love you both and I am torn knowing I will have to make choice between two elves who both offer different things. Great things they may be it will be a hard choice to make. How can you think everything will stay between Elrohir and me if I become your mate? If he is so smitten with me, he will lose his will to live and he could fade perhaps." Alassë sighed, wondering how she had been caught in between here.

"And what about me? What will happen to me if you choose Elrohir as your mate?" Legolas asked, turning on his side to face her, his face sad and his voice husky. "I believe you will live for you have much spirit in you, Legolas Thranduilion and you will find somebody who is worthy to match that spirit inside of you." She answered, licking her dry lips.

"Is that so? What if I already found somebody who will match that sprit inside me, as you so finely put it? Could you rise up to the challenge to love a prince who has seen war and seen his people fall to the shadow which long darkened my woods? Elrohir's soul is a as dark as my own and we long for light, a light which you can bring, but unlike Elrohir I shall always fight for which I desire with my heart. I am not a scholar by all means, like Elrohir is, or a bringer of life as a healer. I am a warrior and I take life. I take it to protect those I love, as I would do with you as I can see me do the moment you stepped into my life. My future will be grim for I shall yearn for the sea as all my mortal friends pass for I do not understand their death. Elrohir can become mortal and you must understand well if Elladan will walk down that path, Elrohir will surely follow with you as his mate or not. What will you do then? Will you fade out of grief?"

"But you can die in battle, what shall I do then? Shall I live for any children we might have or shall I follow you?" She countered. The elf raised his hand to stroke her hair and answered. "Yes, but it will not be my choice to die then, sweetling." She shivered as he answered her, yet the answer pleased her. "Do you think Elrohir will live if I were to bind with him?" She asked, wondering how much Elrond knew.

"Yes and no. Elrohir will no doubt live if you were to bind with him for he would lose you if he became mortal. But then of course I know naught what Elladan is going to do. Their connection as twins is perhaps far stronger then the connection he will have with a mate." Legolas sighed as he answered. "But let us not contemplate that. I would not know what will happen to him in the future. He might decide to sail to the west soon, I do not know. I know I would be sad if he left, either by sea or by death."

"What shall we talk about then? Why you have taken me here?" Alassë sighed as she looked at Legolas before taking a closer look at the room she was in. It was draped in the green and brown colours. The room itself was spacious and she could see the sunlight streamed through the many open windows. "I will show you to your room. You can stay here as long as you like." Legolas stood up and faced her while Alassë sat up as well.

She gripped his hands tightly and was pulled to her feet. "There must be dozens of maiden who desire to see themselves by your side." She stated softly and Legolas chuckled as he answered. "Yes, but I do not desire their company. They do not see the real me and they do not know the real me. I do not think I allow them close enough. People in Eryn Lasgalen have known me as their prince for such a long time the court will simply explode if I even do something as simple as talk to a female. I am glad my father and king allowed me to move to these woods to try and heal them."

She could see the passionate glance in his eyes as they darted across the windows to the surrounding wooden area. She realized with a start Legolas would die for his people and how hard it was for him to have almost no friends here, who really knew him, yet she had never been this close to a complete stranger before and for some reason she drew closer to him and while wrapping her arms around his chest she said softly. "I can love you, Legolas, but I do not think I can become your mate, not without breaking Elrohir's heart."

The elf closed his eyes and his own arms came around to encircle her. "I think you can, my dear, for you will lose much more if you give it up now. Unless Elrohir has made his intentions clear and he does indeed desire you as his mate and much more as the mother of his children, then there will be no peace for you here unless you will follow him into Valinor. But the choice is yours, may your choice well." He continued to hold her as tears fell from her eyes when she was crushed by the weight of her decision.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send me some ideas. **


	7. longing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas, please post them. Let's begin. I am kind of itching towards Legolas right now. I don't know why but he is my favourite character, together with Aragorn. **

Alassë looked around in search of Legolas. The elven prince had disappeared a little while ago and they needed him to approve the small houses they had created. It had been a month since she had arrived here and while making new friends, her relationship with Legolas was shaky at best. The prince seemed distracted sometimes and she knew she had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Word had come from Gondor from king Elessar which said Arwen had requested her family's presence with an important matter and they had come. Now word had invited Alassë and Legolas both to join the festivities in the summer. She had yet to decline. She knew she could not go because of Elrohir. She feared the question he would ask. To ask to bind herself to him and as much as she cared for him she could not tell him yes, not yet.

She walked through the woods and stopped when an unusual sound reached her ears. It was a song but filled with such longing it made her heart break. She walked towards the sound but could not place the langue it was spoken in. She looked up to find Legolas sitting in a tree, staring out into the west and singing softly.

She caught on to the words soon enough and her voice rang out in time with his. It did not take long for the song to end and when she looked up again she found Legolas looking down at her with a haunting expression on his face. "To what can I loose you, Legolas?" She asked softly as the elf made a beckoning gesture for her to come up.

Soon she was standing close by him, a mere branch lower as Legolas reached out to press her against his chest as he softly answered. "To the sea, my lady, to the sea." She heard his heart thump softly in his chest as a sigh passed his lips until he spoke again. "For a little over a year now I have battle this longing for west, the longing to pass over the sea. Yet I have made a promise to my friend and king to not go until his own passing. But the promise is hard, as you might be able to tell. It catches me off guard sometimes, no matter how busy I make myself."

She felt him press a kiss against her hair as she pulled away to look him in the eye. "Your love for the king of men is honourable, Legolas. I am sure he knows what he is asking of you." The elf trembled slightly and she threw her arms around his waist, suddenly afraid he was going to fall down. "How can he know when I myself do not? Have you ever seen the sea, Alassë?"

"No, my lord. I have never seen it. My journeys and fear keep me far away from the sea most elves fear." She answered softly as his arms slipped around her shoulders. "Then perhaps it is best for much would be lost if you were to sail." A sad smile graced his lips as she answered. "Yet the very stars would cry if you were to sail away from these shores, Legolas, so great would my sorrow be."

"I can imagine Elrohir's sorrow would be even greater still if you were to turn away from him." Legolas' voice was not bitter but she could hear a soft note of pain in it. "I do not wish to speak about Elrohir." She stated softly as a hopeful expression flickered in Legolas' eyes. "Will you go the festivities in Gondor during the summer festival?" She asked the question before Legolas could say something which would change this situation into something intense.

"Yes, I am. Are you going to come?" She watched as his eyes seemed to clear away from the haunting haze as he looked upon her and they spoke. "I do not think so. I would not care to attend the festivities by myself when such an important question can be asked by lord Elrohir." She felt him tighten his grip for a moment before he asked. "If your answer is no, you should say so. But to prevent you from answer just the same how about attending by my side?"

She smiled pleasantly; glad for the fact he suggested it. "Yes, I would be honoured to, Legolas." She watched as his lips curved in the stunning smile so many maidens loved. She found he burned with a light Elrohir could not match perhaps but Elrohir burned with a different light then he did. "What will he say if I do attend the festivities with you?" She wondered aloud as she saw his smile cloud over before he answered. "Then you should answer to his question yes, if it is what you wish for."

"What can you offer me, Legolas? Something Elrohir cannot?" Her question was sharp and it caught him off guard as he looked her in the eye before he answered. "I know not what I can offer you. Not something that will be different from what Elrohir may offer you. Both of us are elves and therefore we will bind our immortal souls to you, if you so wish. Yet at the same time I will offer the same thing he does, I will offer you love and a place among my family. Plus a crown, may you wish for it."

She was about to comment on what he had said when the horns sounded. Legolas' head snapped back up to look in the direction of the colony. She feared an orc attack when after a moment of listening Legolas' eyes appeared darker as he swore softly and said. "I should have remembered we had visitors from Imlandris coming. We should go and greet them."

He easily jumped down as Alassë followed him while he ran back towards the colony. Her mind raced in all directions of the winds. _"Could Elrohir really have come here?" _ She noted with a hint of dismay how her heard thundered at the prospect of seeing the Noldor elf.

Together and slightly out of breath they burst thought the greenery and soon stumbled upon the party from Rivendell. The ones leading them seemed to be Elladan and Elrohir. The latter gave her a stunning smile as he looked upon her before he frowned at seeing Legolas standing beside her.

Legolas greeted them following the tradition before they clasped their hands and embraced, Elrohir doing so stiffly. Elladan placed his arm upon his twin's shoulder as she went up to greet them both. "The outdoors has done you well, Alassë. I am sure my brother shall agree." Elladan flattered her with a big flashing smile. "I thank you, Elladan." She answered, bowing.

"Come, my friends, I will lead you inside where we may speak and enjoy each other's company." Legolas smiled at them while Elrohir looked at Alassë intensely until he shook his head and nodded at the prince's proposal.

In the time while the three friends were indoors, Alassë sought out the company of the small rodents which lived in the area. She allowed the birds to come to her and sing to her of their day while some shy bunnies looked around from underneath the bushes. They fled when hurried footfall came her way. She heaved a sigh as she allowed the bird to fly away while she tried to still her heart to the one coming to speak to her right now.

Soon a gentle smiling Elrohir came into view, yet his smile was belied by his eyes that held a gentle form of anger. "I see you have found the company of the prince endearing, since you seem to seek it out so many times…"

"And what if I have? I have not made any commitments otherwise. I know what I can expect and what Legolas is be willing to give me, yet from you I do not know. I do not know your fate, Elrohir, must you keep me guessing until I tell you yes?" She interrupted him as he strode forward to grab her by the shoulders. "What fate? What is this change you speak of? Have I not been truthful with you? Telling you I desire you as my mate, as my wife, as the mother of my children?"

"You have the gift to become mortal, Ro! Will you leave me alone to sail if your brother makes the choice to be counted among men? Will you leave your wife in favour of your twin?" Her rage seemed to cut through him like a knife as he froze. She smiled a cold smile as she saw the truth hitting him. "Do you really think those questions matter not to me? You speak words of love, true, I will grand you that. But what do you know about my own desires? Will you not know the moment I bind myself to you in the way of our people, my heart will not be given to any other but you? Will you not let me die and any children we might be blessed with to grief after you follow your brother? Elladan will not sail when Elrond does and it is likely Elrond shall never seen any of his children again." She spat the words out to him as she watched as tears gathered in his eyes.

"And for this you would choice Legolas? For the favouring of a true elf instead of a half elf?" He asked his voice shaky slightly. "For those and among other reasons. I will choose the one I love, Elrohir. Can you make the same choice? Can you choice, if the time comes, between your brother and your wife?"

The leaves rustled slightly as they both turned to find Elladan standing close by, leaning against the trunk of a three and smiling sadly at them. Elrohir turned back to her as he asked. "If I can give you these answers and they are to your liking and you find yourself loving me over Legolas, will you troth pledge yourself to me? Will you considering becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Elrohir, I would as you know well. But only if I am not the one who will end up with a broken heart." She answered while stepping away from him and after a quick nod to Elladan walked away. "Is my choice the only reason she would go to Legolas?" Elrohir asked softly of his twin. The older elf moved towards him while he said. "I cannot say. She would grow to love the one she choices. But if you cannot grand her enough reasons now, then perhaps it is time to seek a mate someplace else. She may be beyond your reach, gwador nin. I would not like to lose you."

"Legolas can easily die in battle. Is that no reason to turn away from him?" Elrohir protested angry. "Yes, but it would not be his choice and we both know there is a vast difference, Ro. If we struggle with this, imagine why she must make the choice between you and Legolas. Both of you are honourable elves but it is her choice and hers to make as she sees fit."

"She is asking me to choice between my twin brother and perhaps my wife? How can she ask me that?" Elrohir's voice rose slightly and Elladan grabbed him by the upper arms while the half elf spoke. "Because she does not wish to bring heartache upon herself. She does not wish for death but if you choose mortality she is sure to die with you or to be heartbroken till the end of her time upon Arda. Do you wish it for her?"

"I would not." Elrohir answered quietly. "Then you should let her know. She is merely demanding, as is her right, that if she chooses you, you will be with her till the end, even if it means having to loose your brother. If you cannot, it would not be fair to her to make that promise now and then break it." Legolas' voice cut in gently.

"And you can make that promise?" Elrohir had voiced the thought before he could think but Legolas only smiled sadly. "I do not have to make it. She knows I do not have to make that choice. But if she does pick you as her betrothed, you must count yourself lucky, for her love shall be ever the more pure and she shall not be swayed by anybody else but you." The prince stated softly.

"Then perhaps we should both count ourselves lucky to have such a maiden within reach, whoever she may choice." With those words all three elves fell silent while each hoping the maiden's choice fell upon themselves.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	8. Elrohir

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be a drama chapter and also kind of fluffy. Let's begin. **

"Elrohir!" She cried out as she saw the blade coming down up her elven friend's body. The elf had looked up on the last moment but too late as she watched with horror as the blade dipped into his stomach before Elrohir fell to the ground, unmoving. She slashed at the rethreading enemies with her sword before rushing towards the fallen elf.

"No, no, this is not supposed to happen." She cried softly as she sank down beside him. They were supposed to be on their way to the festival in Minas Tirith but a sudden attack on a human settlement not far from where they were had been a change of plans. Counting on the elves for protection Legolas had quickly sent his best warriors. Elrohir and Elladan had quickly made the choice to go as well.

She was out in the forest when she had heard the cries coming from the village. It was not long before they were engrossed in battle. She stroked the brown head as she lifted him halfway in her lap. "No, Ro, please do not give in. We need you, please, Mellon…" She rocked back and forth, praying furiously for aid.

Cheers went up around her but all she could do was cry as she stared at her fallen friend. "Elladan!" She nearly screamed when she saw the elves making their way back to the colony. "I need lord Elladan now. Tell him his brother has fallen." She cried out to the nearest elf as he sprang away.

She looked back down at elf lying in her lap. Her mind going back to moments in the past when she had laughed with him. She gathered up her cloak to place it over the blood oozing wound. A pained gasp escaped his slightly parted lips yet he remained in the oblivion of unconsciousness. As tears fell down her cheek, Alassë leaned over to place a softly kiss upon his lips and said. "Please do not leave me, Elrohir. I meant it not when I said I could not love you. I…"

Elladan sank down beside them. She wished she did not have seen the haunting expression in his eyes as they swept over his brother's body to find the source of the wound. He removed the cloak and his hands worked swiftly to remove Elrohir's tunic. "What happened?" The dark haired elf asked hoarsely.

"He was struck down by a blade." She answered, her voice choked by tears. "We must move him. I cannot treat him here." Elladan easily gathered his brother lovingly in his arms as a horse was brought to him. He cast one last fleeting look at her before he spun the horse forward and back towards the colony with Elrohir safely tucked into his arms.

She easily got up and while wiping the tears away she made her way back with the other warriors to the colony, hoping to receive word about Elrohir soon. She easily walked into the colony, only stopping when she bumped into Legolas. The elf cast a quick look at her pale complexion and blood stained clothes before he took her hand and said. "Elladan asked me to take care of you. Have you need of anything?"

His blue eyes seemed alight with sadness as he placed an arm around her shoulder and led her inside. "I need to see him, Legolas. I need to assure myself of his safety." She protested weakly against the stronger prince as Legolas took her to his private study. "You will soon enough. When Elladan is done treating him."

She was soon seated in a chair as Legolas place a hot cup of tea in her hands while he leaned against the desk. "Will he die, Legolas?" She shivered as she asked the question. "I know not, Alassë. It does not look good at this moment. He has lost a great deal of blood and Elladan cannot be sure if he survives."

The elf took the cup out of her hands and crouched down in front of her. "If there is anything you wish for him to know you would do well to tell him when you get the change." She watched as his eyes travelled down to her lips and she knew she could kiss him if she wanted too, but for now it seemed unimportant.

A knock on the door interrupted Legolas as he rose to answer. "Lord Elladan has asked both of you to come swiftly." Her heart seemed to cease beating at that moment as she quickly rose to her feet. She followed Legolas to what seemed to be the healing wing. A soft sigh escaped her as she saw the pale figure lying on the bed.

Elladan was sitting beside his brother, hand clasped tightly and head bowed. He looked up when the door closed behind them. His eyes were red from crying as he rose and said softly. "I know not if he will make it. The wound is deep and what he needs is Elrond's skills. Word has been send but I fear unless by some miracle father will be here soon, my brother will be dead. Unless the Valar see it fit to spare him."

"Is there anything we can do?" Legolas asked softly, looking Elladan in the eye. "Not at this moment." The elf sighed as he looked back at Elrohir's still form. "You need to eat, Elladan. Somebody else can watch him, I am sure." Legolas said gently, taking his friend's hands in his own. "But my place is beside him for now, Legolas." The elf protested.

"At least dress in some clean clothing. Then you may return." Legolas said more forcefully. Elladan began to shake his head when Alassë surprised him and said. "I shall stay with him. I… there are things I wish to say, even if he cannot hear me." Elladan only nodded as he allowed Legolas to lead him out of the room.

She took a deep breath before walked forward to the bed and sitting herself down beside him. Her eyes travelled down to the bloody bandage on his bare chest. "I care not if you can hear me, Elrohir but I hope somebody does. You cannot die, Ro, you simply cannot. You cannot leave your brother and your family behind. Elrond would not be able to cope with loosing all of his children, for surely Elladan would follow you. I do not see why I have not realized this before but you cannot leave me."

She took a deep breath to try and steady herself before she continued, her eyes now fixed upon his face. "I love you, Ro. I cannot comprehend this but I do. I know not where this might lead to but if you die, I cannot live without you. You have been a constant presence in my life and I would have it so for many more years to come. Be it here or in the west where I might have found your love, I care not. You must remember the question you asked before, if I would be your wife, yes I would. I would be the mother of your children."

"It was wrong of me to walk away because you have the gift of mortality. I see now how close it comes even when we do not have the choice. It is fear which holds me from you. Not fear for you but for myself. Fear for the unknown, for what I would bind myself to it you were to die. Now this answer comes so close I feel the beckoning of Mandos' halls if you were to die. I went away for all the wrong reasons, yet my hearts yearns to stay for the right ones."

Her voice choked as tears finally overcame her. There was not hope of him ever opening his eyes. That they were ever the more fixed on her with love or patients. Or sadness when she left left for unknown lands but now he was the one on a journey and she was not sure she could handle the goodbye. She leaned forward to lean down upon the bed and finally cried.

She startled when she heard the door close and looked up to see Elladan stand there. He was dressed in fresh clothes and he looked at her with a sad expression while he walked forward and said. "He used to talk about you in a way I did not understand. He held it a secret for such a long time and when I saw his expression when you announced your courtship with Legolas, I finally understood the depth of his feelings for you. He loves you, truly and I doubt there will be another Elleth for him."

The older elf drew up a chair and sat down while he stared at his twin and continued with a wry smile. "We have shared everything. Though our feelings are different we were always twins. There had been so many times when we could have been killed in battle but it was never so. Now for him to die in a time of peace is so wrong. I would never even consider mortality if it meant the change went by for him to love you. It would have been selfish of me."

"I always thought I could not love him or you for it were so safe. Now I realize this safety is all I have. Legolas is indeed an elf somebody could be happy with, but it is not I. My heart has always been his; I cannot stand the fact that this must be the way to find out. With Elrohir on death's door." Alassë gazed upon Elrohir's pale face. Eyes closed in unconsciousness.

She felt Elladan's hand on her shoulder as he drew her gaze back to his own face. "I would give anything for him to pull through for I know I cannot stay behind if he dies. …" The sentence was lost when the horns sounded outside and both of them jumped to their feet.

"Who can this be?" Elladan mussed aloud as he made his way over to the window. "By the Valar, we must have been heard, Gandalf is here." Elladan turned to her with such a hopeful expression on his face that it made her heart weep. With one last look upon Elrohir's face she hurried out of the door.

She came across Gandalf as the wizard hurried up the stairs. They collided somewhere in the middle and with quick reflexes he caught her. "Ah, Alassë, I did not think you would be here." He smiled at her with a quick and friendly greeting. "Is it true? Have you come to help Elrohir?" She cried out, meeting his gaze wildly.

"I cannot do everything without a price, Alassë. What would it mean for you if the young Imlandris' son survives?" Gandalf's question was soft and she lowered her eyes. "I would have him with me for all eternity. I cannot leave him. He cannot die, please, Gandalf, do not let him die."

"Would you truly bind with him?" Gandalf's voice was steady as he looked at her. "Yes, if it means keeping him alive." She agreed after a moment.

"No!" Elladan's voice cut through her like a knife. They both turned to find the older elf stare at them, eyes blazing. "I will not have you bind with my brother simply to save him. He deserved more then that and so do you. I never thought you could sink so low, Alassë. If you cannot marry for love then do not marry at all."

"Who has ever said I cannot love him, Elladan? I can but if it means I will choose him to ensure he lives then I will do so." She nearly stormed up the stairs to him. "Oh is that so? And if he does not, what will you do? Will you find somebody else to be happy with?" He faced her as he continued to attack her with words.

"I do not know, Elladan, if I cannot have Elrohir perhaps I am not meant to find anybody else then." She answered sadly. "You have Legolas and if you wish for him to find somebody else. I can give you children as well as Elrohir can." He took her by the shoulders. "It is not about having children but about love." She answered weakly as Elladan looked at her.

"I know." He softy answered as he nodded at Gandalf. "I think you should do what you can to safe my brother." She heard a soft sigh beneath them to see Legolas standing at the bottom of the stairs. The elf gave her a weak smile and softly said, coming up to take her hands. "Elrohir is a lucky elf. I could have been happy with you, Alassë. But I hope I still have your friendship, come what may."

He gave her a gentle hug while she blinked at him and asked. "Is this truly alight with you?" He nodded at her but did not meet her eyes. "Come, we should go back to see Elrohir." Elladan placed an arm around her waist to lead her back to the room while Legolas stayed behind.

It seemed like hours before they were finally giving entrance. Gandalf wiped the blood away from his hands and Elrohir was still looking pale. She hung back so Elladan could rush forward. "Will he live, Gandalf?" She asked softly. "I have done all I can. It is up to the Valar now."

"Elrohir come back, little brother. Come back to me, please you have so many reasons to stay behind. You have your family here and somebody who loves you. Please Ro!" She felt her heart weep as she heard Elladan's private prayers. The next moment a low moan accompanied the fluttering and opening of pained blue eyes. "Dan….?" The wounded elf asked hoarsely.

Elladan did not give a shout of joy but merely nodded, smiling as tears came to his eyes. "You were wounded in the battle, Ro. You have to rest but I am glad you are awake." His older twin answered softly as he looked at Alassë before waving her over. "There is somebody here to see you, gwador nin."

"Why…?" Elrohir asked before a coughing fit overtook him and he continued. "Are you here?" She did not answer as the weight of the question settled in. As Elladan stood up he offered her the chair and came to stand by the window. Elrohir's eyes were fixed on her face even as she reached out to touch his. "I have made my choice, Ro. But it took a miracle to make me see how I longed to be by your side. I am sorry if I am too late."

"And what if I wish to be mortal?" He answered with a pained whimper. "Then you shall still be Elrohir, still the elf I love and I shall follow you. I am willing to try to see if we are a match. I am sorry if I come too late." His eyes searched hers with an intensity that made her question things she did not wish to question. "You are not too late." He answered eventually.

She could only watch painfully as he once again drifted off into unconsciousness, not sure what he meant with the spoken words.

**Okay so I made my readers happy. This is officially an Elrohir love story now. So will Elrohir make it? Let me know. Please review. **


	9. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

It seemed like the nights she sat at his bedside were without an ending. The wound mended well but he remained oblivious to the world and she wondered if he was ever going to open his eyes again. She was not the only one to share his bedside, Elladan sat with him every day. Only to go away to sleep or to eat, things Alassë refused unless Elladan made her leave.

It seemed when she made her choice all she had to do was wait for him. But perhaps she had waited to long and he no longer desired her company in such a way. "Will he live?" She asked one night as Elladan rose to go freshen himself up. "I do not know. He should live if he has the will to do so." The elf placed a quick hand upon her shoulder before he walked away.

He turned at the door and said. "Sleep tonight. If he has not woken up before I doubt he shall do so tonight." She nodded at him and turned back to stare at Elrohir. The elf had been dressed in a fresh linen shirt and the bandages had to be changed twice a day. Yet his complexion remained pale.

Alassë moved to the window to see the stars had once more graced the sky. She knew Elladan would not come back tonight, maybe to put her in bed if she had fallen asleep by his bedside. She opened the window to allow some fresh air to flood in. "Alassë." She thought the wind murmured her name and leaned out, but the wind was silent.

"Alassë." This time the whisper was stronger and with a sudden thought she turned to find Elrohir looking at her. His eyes were barely a pale version of the dark blue they used to be as she rushed back to the bed. "You are awake. I shall call for Elladan." She turned as Elrohir said. "No, I would have your company for now. I need answers."

Frowning she seated herself on the chair next to the bed. "What answers are you seeking when you should be resting?" His eyes sought out his as he took a deep breath before saying. "It seemed you said you had chosen me. But I wonder if my mind was playing tricks on me. Was I correct or wrong?"

She looked away, chewing on her lip as Elrohir tried to lift his hand but found he could not touch her. "Please look at me and tell me the truth." She turned back to him and answered. "You were correct, Elrohir. I have chosen you. You were always the keeper of my heart; it just took me a longer time to realize it."

"Why did you not tell me before?" There was a pain in the blue eyes that was not from the body but from the soul. "For what it took to show me nearly cost you your life. I did not tell you because I did not wish to settle for safety. But you are not safe; I do not even know you that well."

"But you have chosen me." Elrohir beckoned for her to come closer. "Yes, if you will still have me." She leaned in closer as the elf gave her a smile. "Why would I not? My heart does not turn from you even if my own choice weights me down. Alas for these wounds for I would very much like to touch the face of my beloved."

Alassë blushed when she heard the words that escaped his lips. "Then perhaps you should content yourself with looking at me." She answered. "Yes, but I am afraid I am content with your offer. Come closer, please." Elrohir gave her a smile as she leaned towards him. "Close enough?"

"Not quite so. You look weary, my dear." All humour was gone as Elrohir looked at the darkening circles beneath her eyes. "It is nothing. I can sleep easy now I know you shall be safe. I was worried for you when you did not wake, Elrohir." She gave him a smile. "You need to sleep." The elf started to shift on the bed as Alassë reached out with a hand and said in a startled voice. "Do not move. You will only injure yourself further."

"I know very well what I can and cannot do. I am a healer, Alassë and I am not hurting. I am merely trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in." He looked at her and she rose. "Perhaps I should call Elladan. He needs to know you are awake." With those words she rushed out to the room in search of Elladan.

When she came to his room she knocked hard, hearing somebody stumble out of the bed and the door opened as Elladan looked at her questioning. "Elrohir is awake. He…" She did not need to utter more words when Elladan turned to grab a shirt from the bed and storm towards the healing wing. She closed the door and walked after him, allowing him the much needed time with his twin.

When she knocked upon the open door they both looked up before Elladan continued with questioning Elrohir. The older elf gently probed at the healing wound as Elrohir beckoned for her once more. Elrohir struggled to rise and whispered something in Elladan's ear at which Elladan nodded after a moment.

"Is he well?" She asked softly as she drew up the chair once more. "Yes, as well as can be expected. He is on the mend now he has found the will to live. I shall fetch some soup for you to eat, Ro." When Elrohir began to shirt on the bed again Alassë asked. "Is he allowed to do this?"

"Oh yes. It would be worse to try and stop him. I will fetch some food for both of you." Elladan closed the door behind him as Elrohir asked. "Come and lay down on the bed beside me." She turned to look at him as he had shifted to the side of the bed, leaving an empty space.

"I cannot. You need to rest undisturbed and it cannot be so with me lying beside you." She answered softly, rising to close the window. "I will sleep much easier knowing you are within my arms. Please, Alassë, you need to rest." Elrohir protested softly. "And besides, I wish to keep an eye on you. You do not look too well yourself."

"If it really helps you then very well." She agreed after a moment as she sat down beside him on the bed to remove her shoes. After a moment she laid down, feeling Elrohir's arm close around her as the elf drew her closer. "You were really worried for me?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, I did not wish for you to die and I realized your mortality is a gift and I shall spend my life with you whether or not you are mortal or immortal. It is not fair to you, for my heart has always yearned for your company." Elrohir took her hand after these words to lay it upon his chest. She wanted to draw back but Elrohir held fast as he softly said. "Wait; just listen for a moment, please?"

She allowed the moment to endure as she became aware of the soft beating beneath her hand. "Your heart." She whispered. "Yes, I care not how long it beats but it beats for you." The soft answer was all she needed as she drew her hand away to leave it at his side. "Will we pledge troth soon?"

"Yes, when my father agrees to our union. I would very much desire him here for the ceremony." Elrohir sighed softly. "But if Elrond sails you shall be mortal unless you go with him. Do you wish to leave these shores so soon or have you made your choice?" She drew herself up so she could look at him.

"We may delay our choice but no it is not made yet. The world seems to be made anew since the ending of the shadow and there are so many things to discover and my mind does not stray to the sea just yet. As I know you long to travel. I will remain in Rivendell and perhaps travel to Gondor to see Arwen once more." He smiled gently as his blue eyes seemed at peace.

"But what if I am with child soon? Will we sail then?" She startled when his hand stroked her flat belly. "We may delay that choice as well, darling. And if you do get with child, we shall see. The world is a safer place then before." He smiled at her.

"Yes, I can see how safe the world is." She softly murmured, looking him over. "This is beside the point. I was not so lucky, although I am rethinking how lucky I really am." Elrohir took her hand. "Perhaps the world is safer, true. But I wish to remain in this world a little while longer. I do not wish to sail yet."

"And if we marry we do not have to. We can remain for as long as we wish. May it be 100 years or 2? It matters not." Elrohir tugged on her hand so she laid down again. "But you have been saying if we marry. You do not intent to marry me then?" She smiled at him when she saw his startled expression. "Of course I do. I mean to give you a secure home and a loving family. It is just, well we still have to pledge troth and of course we have to wait a year."

"Then everything is going to be well. If we change our mind then so be it. I cannot think of anything more to say on the matter. But before we decide such things you must get well and we must get your father's consent." She felt him shift as he growled softly and said. "I will fight to get well when you are at my side. But I know a medicine which is sweeter then anything else."

"Which is?" She raised her head to look at him. "A kiss from the sweetest maiden in the Middle Earth." She cocked her head to the side as she saw his smile before she leaned in to press her lips against his own, careful not to press him. Elrohir gave a soft moan as he traced her lower lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly as Elrohir slipped his tongue in.

"Excuse me?" Elladan dryly cut in, causing them to break away as Alassë blushed deeply and Elrohir grinned and said. "You always walk in on the good moments, brother." She sat up as Elladan came closer to set the tray upon the bedside table and to help Elrohir in a sitting position. "I should not have left you alone. It seems Elrohir is indeed getting well if he is up to old tricks." This comment even made Elrohir blushed as he softly grumbled.

"No need to get up, Alassë for you need to eat as well." Elladan handed her a damping cup of soup. "I am not very hungry…" Alassë protested lightly as the twin brothers both stared at her. "I think you need to eat. You have not eaten regular or slept much since Elrohir got wounded. It is not healthy. So eat or I shall allow Elrohir to feed you." Elladan smiled at her but she could see he was serious.

She took a bite and pretended not to notice how Elladan tried to keep a conversation going with Elrohir. Soon the soup was finished and Elladan had given up on his brother as Elrohir asked. "You are a warrior, Alassë, why did you not take better care of yourself?"

Elladan and Alassë both startled as they stared at Elrohir. "For she, like me was worried, Ro. You did not know how severe your wound was or how close you came to fading. Do not judge her so harshly when we have done the same thing when one of our friends or loved ones was wounded." Elladan said sharply, leaning over to gather to him the empty bowls.

The elf lying in bed deflated with a sigh and said. "Is there any place she can sleep where she is close to me?" Elladan looked back at his brother with his eyebrows raised. "In your bed? Or on the couch but it would not be very comfortable." The elf offered. "I think I can make enough room. I mean if you want to of course, Alassë?" Elrohir turned to her.

She gave him a tired smile and answered. "Sure, but I fear you might nee to make just a little bit more room. And we need more blankets." Elladan nodded as Elrohir shifted more to the side. "I shall get them for you."

Soon Elladan came back with the blankets and while giving them to Alassë the elf left the room to Elrohir and Alassë. She laid down after tucking in Elrohir and she felt the elf's arm close in around her once more. "Goodnight." She murmured sleepy as Elrohir chuckled and answered, quickly pressing his lips against her forehead. "Good night, my beloved." With those words she drifted off as her heart was lighter as it had been in a long time.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	10. Troth pledged

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's begin. **

Alassë slowed her horse as she kept a steady eye upon Elrohir. She watched as the elf grimaced now and then when the horse jostled. She urged her horse forward to ride next to him and watched as he drew himself together and offered her a smile. "Why did you not say your wound pained you? We would have stopped." She softly said.

"Because we are not that far from Minas Tirith. I wish to ride into the city my brother holds by myself." Elrohir's answer was harsh and she could understand it. It would only increase the worry when Elrohir would not be riding his own horse. She looked back to Elladan and he shook his head at her, knowing better then to argue with Elrohir.

"But if you fall off your horse in the middle of the courtyard, think of what tales shall circle then." She shot back, looking at him. "Why should you care if I fall off my horse in the middle of the bloody courtyard? Ever since I first rose from the bed, you and Elladan have done nothing but hover over my every step. Leave me alone!"

"Because if you are to be my mate I would prefer you in one piece. But if you seek to deny me such a right then perhaps my choice has been wrong." She snapped before spurring her horse forward. She did not look back as Elrohir's face fell. Elladan caught up with him and said softly. "She is only worried, Ro. She does not wish for you to injure yourself further so please go to her now. We shall ride into the city within the next hour or so and the festivities shall begin tonight. You are not at your full strength and you must not overextend yourself, least of all if you wish to make this night special."

Elrohir fingered the necklace that hung around his neck, nodding. Alassë did not look back. She simply refused to look back at Elrohir, knowing it would satisfy him. "You appear angry?" Legolas' voice cut into her thoughts. She smiled at the prince, knowing now he saw her as a friend. "It is Elrohir. He refuses to take a rest and it angers me."

"Ah yes, I can imagine that. He is very proud and does not wish to show anybody a weakness." Legolas looked back at the Imlandris' elf, smiling. "Is this a male thing?" She spat, still refusing to look back. "I would not know. Perhaps, it is to show our loved ones we do not need them to worry about us."

"Perhaps." She merely answered, urging her horse forward once more. She grimaced when she once more thought about the last weeks when despair had visited the houses of healing where Elrohir lay still. She remembered the fear that had seized her heart at the thought of losing him.

She smiled when she heard the familiar sounds of the spring festivals when all new life was celebrated. In Gondor queen Arwen was hoping for a child. But no news had come yet so Alassë had assumed there was no news to be had.

She tried not to let the noise bother her as they entered the city. She was not used to the crowd that greeted them in the streets of Minas Tirith. She noticed how the others seemed to smile and at ease in amidst this cheering.

Soon they came to the courtyard where king Elessar and queen Arwen greeted them. Alassë waited until Elladan and Legolas had walked forward before she dismounted as well. The next moment somebody grabbed her hand and she turned her head sideways to find herself looking at Elrohir. "I wish to apologize for the words I spoke earlier. Will you accept it?"

"Yes, I should not haven spoken so. I am sorry, Ro." The old use of his nickname seemed strange on her tongue but as she watched him smile she realized all the more while she was drawn to him. He gave her a gentle nudge and asked. "Will you take a walk with me tonight? I heard the gardens are very beautiful at this time of the year."

"Yes, although last year I did not have many changes to look upon them." She giggled as she watched his expression change. He nodded at her before they both turned their attention to the royal pair before them.

Walking up the steps Alassë waited until Arwen had greeted her brothers before the queen turned to her. "You look like you are glowing, Alassë, my dear. It has been too long." The queen spoke with a happy voice as they embraced each other.

"I am well and you, Arwen? How is the life of the queen of Gondor?" Alassë watched as Arwen smiled and nodded at her lord. "It is well. It pleases me, even with the amount of work we still need to do to repair the damage done to us in the War." The queen guided her guests inside.

While the king took his guests away, Elrond drew Elrohir away, white with worry. Alassë regarded the process with mixed feelings but she allowed herself to be led away by Arwen. "Adar wishes to make sure Elrohir is well himself. It took all of Elessar's strength to keep Atar here in Gondor when he heard the news. But it does not matter now. He is safe and well."

Arwen's smile was contagious as Alassë smiled as well. They sat down in the queen's private common room as Arwen poured tea. "Elrohir seems strangely at peace. I do not know how to explain it but it is almost like he stopped searching." Arwen shook her head as she tried to explain herself.

Sipping her tea, Alassë finally said. "I have chosen. As hurtful as it is, it has given peace to many of the people I now call friends." She watched as Arwen's expression changed before she smiled at her lifelong friend and continued. "The choice was obvious from the beginning but it took a tragedy for me to see it. Elrohir has been the one for me all along, as strange as it may seem too many."

Arwen clasped her hands together and cried out. "Atar will be so pleased. It was always his worry Elrohir and Elladan would not sail to the west but become mortal like me, but now to welcome you into the family will make his heart mend just a little. He has always loved you even before your family sailed west."

"Do not say anything just yet. We have not pledged troth yet." Alassë soon found herself caught in a hug by Arwen as the queen continued. "This means we shall be sisters. I am so happy for you both." Alassë could only smile as Arwen continued to chat.

The evening was bright and filled with stars and Alassë smiled at the gathered friends who danced and laughed together. She looked to the right when Elrond came to stand beside her. He was beaming with pride as his daughter danced with the king and Elladan had led Eowyn into a dance as well. "I suppose a welcome is in order I heard."

She turned to him to notice he was watching her intensely. "I have long longed for somebody to welcome into the family as my own son of daughter as the wife of my sons. I cannot even begin to say how happy you made me." A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder as she heard Glorfindel's rough said over her shoulder. "Neither can I. No matter what may transpire between you and him now, know you will always be welcome within this family, little one."

"News travels quickly then." She softly spoke. Glorfindel turned her around to say. "Perhaps, but is always better then sad news." He drew her in a hug as Elrohir came to stand beside them. "Perhaps you can release her now. It seems my family knows things better then I do." He smiled at her as he drew her away. "I shall bring her back later. She has promised me a walk in the garden."

Ignoring the pointy looks they were receiving and not noticing Glorfindel walked after them at a slow pace, Elrohir drew her away into the gardens. Alassë barely had eyes for the scenery as Elrohir seemed to glow with the very light of the Eldar. At last they stopped and he turned to her.

"Even when you know what my question shall be, I still feel nervous asking this. I had dreamt of one day asking this of you but I always imagined myself doing so in the Undying lands, where I would know if my love for you was true or merely the overpowering emotions of the elves. My choice itself did not seem to weight so heavily upon me then but now it does the ever more. Knowing if I shall choice to become mortal then you shall surely die as well. It would have been a just reason for me to wait, had I the patience but I do not."

Elrohir took a deep breath to pull out the necklace she had seen him wear on dozens of occasion. Knowing it was a gift from his mother, this ring. The same ring given to Elladan. She frowned as he unclasped the chain to take the ring from it and presenting it to her. "I cannot give you another ring when this means so much to me. It is a trinket, that is true but when it was given to me, I was very young to even remember its significance but now I do. Knowing my mother resides in the west while I linger here. Knowing she is not here for this moment."

"I cannot accept this, Elrohir. I will accept any other ring you give to me but not this one. Not the one that belongs to you." She watched as his eyes misted over but he smiled tenderly. "There will be no tales sung about us or story remembered about our love for it is like any other love only different for we are different. It will only matter to us as this ring only matters to me and my family members. To any other it will seem like a thing with no meaning as our love will be, but to us not so. Our love is special as this ring is special to me and therefore I will give it to you and ask you to pledge troth with me and to be my wife till the ending of time."

"If by your leave then I will accept this ring and pledge troth with you on this day and this day when a year has gone by I will be your wife till the ending of this earth." She smiled as well as he placed the silver ring upon her finger. "But I have no ring to give you, Elrohir. Only those that have no meaning." She bowed her head.

"I will accept anything that has meaning to you until it can be replaced by a proper ring." Elrohir softly said as she looked up to unclasps the chain hanging from her neck. "This is what my own father has given me before he passed west. It is no fancy jewel but it does hold value to me and therefore I shall give it to you." She showed him the green pendant and he nodded. "Then I will accept this and pledge troth with you on this day and be your husband in a year's time."

As she clasped the chain around his neck, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled back to ask. "Is that all I receive from you when we have just pledged troth?" He grinned at her and the next moment slid his arms around her waist, picking her up easily. She threw her arms around his neck to keep her balance as she was spun around.

When he stopped to put her down on her feet again he purred. "You shall receive a lot more, beloved." He softly kissed her lips as they rejoiced in the fact that they would soon be bonded. A year was really nothing to the elves and once they usually pledged troth they had already in fact made their choice.

When there minds touched briefly they both pulled away, stunned at the contact. Elrohir's face fell when he realized he saw fear in her eyes. He held out his hand and said. "I am sorry. I keep forgetting the trust of my soul is more powerful then what you are used to. Atar has told me about this but I keep forgetting."

She eyed him uncertain before moving forward to grasp his hand and lean up against him. "I did not know it would be this powerful." He kissed her hair to say. "A union is always powerful, Alassë. No matter between who it may be." She grimaced as she realized Glorfindel had been sitting there for quite a while.

She pulled herself free and Elrohir looked at her with an unreadable expression until she pointed towards Glorfindel and Elrohir grabbed her hand to walk towards the seneschal. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Glorfindel spoke to pull Elrohir in a hug. She waited until they had finished speaking and then Glorfindel stood in front of her. "I cannot once more say how pleased I am. It has been a long time since Rivendell had the pleasure of housing a wedding feast. Especially one of the children of its lord."

Glorfindel guided them back to the feast where once they were surrounded by family members, a toast was brought out in their honour. Both could not help but to smile.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	11. Doors knocked down

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please send some ideas. Let's begin. **

The seasons quickly turned to another as Alassë looked on the woods of Ithilien with a sad smile. She knew her choice would take her far from these woods but she welcomed the change. She knew also she could always return but she wondered briefly if she would long to be parted from Elrohir once they were married. She startled when Legolas stepped beside her. The prince smiled at her and answered. "Many here will miss your company once you are gone, Alassë. I included."

"Yes, but you will be a good ruler without me to guide you, Legolas. My love for you does not run this deep." He looked at her and she could feel his sadness for a moment until he managed to smile again and said. "I know. I would only be unhappy in the end. But I will still miss your company. You have become a dear friend of mine over the past months."

"As I will miss yours. I will not be able to return once I am married, I am afraid." She regarded the woods with another sad look as the sun disappeared momentarily behind the clouds. "You may but I doubt it. Elrohir will soon take over the ruling of both Lorien and Rivendell. It will be a choice of you both to settle somewhere."

"Yes, but Celeborn will not sail yet, now shall he?" Alassë turned to him with a questioning look in her eyes. "No, he shall probably join either Elrohir or Elladan." Legolas took a moment to regard his people as they continued in their work. "We have been here little over a year and already we are able to celebrate a marriage."

"But the marriage shall be celebrated in Rivendell and not here." She said softly, watching as he turned to her smiling. "Yes, but we will come to this wedding. Maybe not all but those who have been your friend shall surely come."

"Of course as I would have it no other way." She allowed him to embrace her and for a moment felt his soul surround her. She drew away shuddering as he smiled still at her and then allowed her to walk away. She walked straight to her dwelling, sniffling in a unelf like manner.

Alassë drew up her hood as she looked back to the woods that had been her home for a year for the very last time. She turned away to gaze at the escort which would travel with her to Rivendell. Legolas had promised her he would come later, when the date of the wedding neared. She gazed at the elven price wistfully but she only realized more that she would never love him as he deserved to be loved.

As she nodded at the fellow elves one of them gave a low comment and they were off, riding towards Rivendell. She hid her face from the sight of even the keenest elves for it would hurt her to allow them to see her weep. She spurred her horse faster and allowed the wind to wipe her tears away, chilling them on her cheeks.

Their journey did not take long but she found herself longing every night for the comfort of Elrohir's arms. She appeared to be homesick as she had never been before. When she rose her thoughts always immediately returned to her beloved's face and scent.

When they finally come upon familiar woods once more, Alassë's heart positively raced. She sat up straighter in her saddle and did not notice the guards around her exchanged amused looks. She allowed one of them to go first and tried to quell the hope inside of her as they finally entered the courtyard of the last homely house.

She dismounted quickly as she saw Elrohir appearing high on the steps. Glorfindel reached the youngest Imlandris' son first and quickly grasped his arm to stop him. She watched as they quickly spoke and Elrohir gave her a sad smile while Glorfindel winked at her. She stepped forward as Elrond walked down slowly.

Alassë could not help but grin as she noticed Elrond did this to annoy Elrohir. She knew Elrohir would never rush down to meet her. It was improper especially if they were only troth pledge. She swallowed hard as she saw the hard rippling muscles beneath the dark fabric he wore. They summoned forth feelings she never had before.

She managed to gather her thoughts again when Elrond stopped before her. She bowed briefly before the lord as Elrond extended his hand to her. "I welcome you all to Imlandris. Especially you, Alassë. As many people were sad to see you leave there are as equally many to see you return once more. I hope it will be for a longer period this time, my dear."

She only smiled as Glorfindel came up behind Elrond. She noticed Elrohir seemed no where in sight and she drowned her disappointment for later as she murmured. "I thank you, lord Elrond. If you would excuse me I am wearier then I thought and I would like to retire to my room, if that is possible."

She only saw Elrond's nod as she gathered her things before walking with brisk steps up the stairs and into the house. Her feet took their familiar way to the room she used whenever she was in Rivendell. She opened the door and simply dumped her things on the bed before turned around to close the door. She took a moment to lean against the doorframe until two hands came over her eyes, to blind her.

"I was delayed and did not intent to leave you on your own in the courtyard. I simply wished to surprise you but Glorfindel caught me first, I am afraid." Elrohir's deep voice said from behind her. "Well you did manage to surprise me, Elrohir. Now allow me to turn and see you, please?" Alassë could hardly stiffen her laugher.

"Do you always just storm in without checking your surroundings? You seem to be in reminding of your training, my dear. Keep your eyes close as I remove my hands." She felt him turn her until two eager lips met hers. She opened her mouth to allow him to taste her and was left stunned when he simply ravished her mouth with his tongue.

He then hugged her roughly to his own body, voice whispering in her ear seductively. "I know what you were thinking when you saw me standing there. These same thoughts have long been in my mind since we pledged troth." His warm breathe made her shudder with delight.

She tried to pull away but his hold on her was too tight as Elrohir gently licked the pointed tip of her ear, making her moan in pleasure. "Elrohir, please release me. This is hardly fair on me." She cried out in a low and desperate voice. "I wish I could make you mine right this moment and forget all about those silly customs."

He drew back to look at her with gentle eyes shining with love and that smile playing around his lips again. The smile she loved to see on him since even before she could think. She smiled back as he gathered her in a gentle embrace so her head was resting against his shoulder. "I have missed you, Alassë." The simple words that passed his lips meant so much and she knew it.

"I am glad to be back for I can finally be in your arms once more." She did not care she could not see his eyes when she felt him relax to her words as she opened her mind to him. Their firs contact was brief as they both pulled away before reconnecting once more. This time it left them both shuddering as they felt the power of their oncoming union and the love they felt for once another.

Once more their lips met only this time it was Elrohir who opened his mouth to allow his soon to be wife to taste him. She felt his warm hands close around her smaller ones until a loud pounding on the door had them drew away laughing. "Alassë, open the door this instance for else I shall knock it down! I know you are in there, Elrohir!"

"Shall we open the door or shall we wait to see what Elrond will do when Glorfindel carriers out his treat?" Alassë asked softly as Elrohir's eyes darted to the door. "Oh, let us see what Ada does if Glorfindel does break down the door."

"I think not, brother. You should not have left the balcony open if you wish to be alone with your lady. This is the first lesson I ever tried to teach you, do you not remember?" Elladan merrily crossed his arms over his chest to smile at them. "Elrohir, now!" Glorfindel's angry voice sounded from outside.

"Do not worry, Glorfindel. All is well, at this moment they are doing nothing…" Elrohir shook his head before meeting Alassë's lips in a demanding kiss. She moaned softly when his tongue licked at her lips. "Glorfindel, perhaps you should come in." The next moment a loud bang sounded as Glorfindel finally burst through the door.

Laughing the couple broke apart as Glorfindel regarded them with an angry expression on his face. The next moment it turned to fear as Elrond's stern voice called out. "What is the meaning of this?" The lord stood with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the fallen door.

Elrohir send Alassë a smile as he drew her away with him to leave Elrond and Glorfindel to tend to their own problems.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	12. A feast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the wedding. Hints of sex in the ending of this chapter. Let's begin.**

Alassë walked slowly through the familiar hallways of Rivendell. She had forgotten how beautiful this place was. She tried to walk as softly as she could since it was some hours still till dawn but she could no longer sleep.

She startled when a soft voice came from the open doorway. She treaded back and went inside, smiling as she saw Elrond. The ancient healer waved her over the empty chair before him and she sat down, drawing up her knees out of habit. "I have to ask you a question." The lord began as she reseated herself.

"Have you changed your mind about marrying my son and becoming a part of this family?" Elrond's voice was soft but his face serious. "No, I have not, my lord. I stand firm with my decision that I made nearly a year ago." Alassë answered. "Then you would declare this in front of the Valar and your family and friends?" Elrond sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, I would. I would await judgement by the Valar if my words were spoken untruly." Alassë sensed the power change within the room and then the tense mood broke as Elrond rose and bid her to do the same. She rose reluctantly but the next moment Elrond embraced her to say. "I am glad for today we shall finally rejoice in the face that another child of mine shall be married."

"Then I can see Elrohir now?" She asked teasingly. "I think not. I will ask one of the maidens to stay with you for I know how you and Elrohir think alike." Elrond smiled but she could see the longing in his eyes. "You will leave these shores soon then, will you not?" She grasped his hand and the lord held it in a surprising strong grip as he softly spoke in a steady voice. "Aye, I will soon. I have already begun to pass my duties on to my sons but within the next year I shall sail myself, together with Galadriel and Mithrandir."

"Is that the reason you wanted Elrohir to marry me? We did not court or take as much time as is tradition normally." Alassë bowed her head and she heard Elrond's soft gasp of shock before long fingers hooked underneath her chin to force her gaze up. "No, never. I never did such thing. I wanted Elrohir to be happy and until a year ago did I know his heart was yearning for you. I have seen part of the future when I still wielded the ring of power but I could never see who was at his side while Elladan remained alone. I can only see the future but the future can be changed by choices that we make. Even when you marry and bind with Elrohir today you still have a long road ahead of you with him. He has only begun to show himself to you and he will surprise you in a way unthinkable."

"You mean with children?" Alassë saw the sad smile light his face as Elrond spoke, the sorrow in his eyes nearly breaking her heart. "I am afraid I might not know my grandchildren until you pass into the west yourselves. To see the world around you fade as your race passes into forgetfulness and wild spinning tales is sad. And eventually it will drive you over the sea as it has done with your family and now myself. I am too weary to remain here; Alassë and I trust you with a heavy and perhaps selfish task. Do not let my children forget their parents await them beyond the western seas. They need to come, for us but for themselves as well. Do not let them forget they are elven. I will have peace with it if they do choice to be mortal and you must take the ship into the west alone but it will be a sorrowful day to see the light dying in your eyes when you realize he had passed utterly beyond your grasp, iel nin. (My daughter)"

"You think even by binding with me, Elrohir might choice to become mortal." She blinked away the tears as they filled her eyes. "No, I do not think he shall do so. But there are other ways to die. But we must not speak about such things, little one, today is a happy day." She sniffled softly as Elrond caught her close to his chest in a way a parent would embrace a crying child.

"No matter what will happen you have his love and the support of my family. You will become one of my house and I will welcome you with open arms as I watched you come back time and time again after going out into the wild. You have made a good choice and Elrohir will make a great husband. He loves you and his love is pure." He kissed the top of her head before continued. "Glorfindel has agreed to stay together with lord Celeborn. You will not be alone."

"But when will you sail then?" She stepped away from Elrond to walk to the window. "Next fall." Her world started to spin as she remembered the same words spoken by her father centuries ago. How he had become so angry when she had insisted on staying behind to finish her training. "Alassë, you will not be alone and I shall tell your father the fears he has spoken to me about were not necessary." Elrond placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder as she turned back to the lord of Rivendell.

"I have suffered much in my time here and I would gladly do it all again but it is time for the children of men to take over this world. The time of the Eldar has ended and we will only exist in tales. But come, you should go back to your room to get ready. The ceremony will begin at dawn. I will send one of the maidens to come with you and help you." Elrond gently pushed her out of the room with a lingering smile, but beneath it she could see the sadness lingering.

She took a long bath but could not forget the words Elrond had spoken. Her mind raced back and forth between past and present and then eventually to the memories of the wedding of king Elessar and queen Arwen and the happy looks on their faces. She wondered if she could look the same to Elrohir. She did love him truly and would grow to love him even more but it was not a love at first sight nor would it probably be remembered as being special.

She went with her head underneath the water before stepping out of the tub to grab a towel and towel her hair dry. When she emerged from the bathing room she gave a squeal of delight and rushed to the person sitting in the room. "Arwen, this is such a pleasant surprise, but what are you doing here?"

The queen rose to smile at her and say. "I asked Atar if it was possible for me to tend to you as it is your wedding day. He agreed and thus I am here. Now let us get you ready for this ceremony." Alassë sat down on the bed and said after a moment. "Did you ever have any doubts about marrying lord Elessar?"

"Yes, many, I was consumed by them when Estel left with the Fellowship. I did not think he would ever return to me but he did. But they are normal. If they do not disappear by the time you see Elrohir standing there then you should call this off." Arwen smiled as she saw the fear were erased.

Arwen came back with a night blue dress which she settled on the bed. "At the end of tonight you shall know Elrohir deeper then any of us have ever done. Now come let us get you dressed and ready."

The night sky passed into the early stages of dawn as Alassë followed Arwen down the stairs and into the garden. She noticed Glorfindel waited for her first as the elf turned to her and a small smile graced his handsome features before he made a gestured for her to come to him. She stopped in front of him and bowed her head so part of her hair which had not been bound fell around her face. "I wish to give this to you…" Glorfindel hesitated and she raised her eyes to meet his.

She felt the weight of a familiar pendant settle against her neck as she looked down to catch the pendant with her hand. She blinked away tears as she saw the familiar shape of the star that her mother had always worn. "How did you get it?" She choked out as Glorfindel smiled before he answered a hoarse voice. "She gave it to me for safekeeping before she passed west. She intended for your wedding day and since it has finally arrived, it is time for you to have it back."

"Thank you." Was all she could say as Glorfindel nodded before with unfamiliar movements he leaned down to brush her cheek with his lips and to whisper, "You look beautiful, little one. There have been rare times when I have been prouder of a female who I have trained."

He then gave her a gentle push to lead her onwards and she cast a quick look back to see him looking at her with watery blue eyes. Erestor stopped next to him and she saw the unspoken communication pass between them as Erestor gave Glorfindel's hand a quick squeeze, she knew what it means and gave him a smile as she saw him brighten.

She had suspected Glorfindel had bound himself to the chief councillor but to see such proof she had not seen until now. It made her smile to know that her once time mentor was happy. She walked onwards and soon found herself facing Elrond. The lord nodded and she took a step forward to realize Elrohir was standing opposed her.

His dark blue eyes bore into his and she felt the touch of his soul. She opened her mind to him and soon he smiled as Elrond touched both their shoulders. "It is time." The elven lord simply said as they followed him up the hill. She felt Elrohir's hand close around hers as Elrohir continued to look forward to where his father was leading them.

Soon they were asked to kneel as Elrond turned to them. Alassë felt Elrohir release her hand as Elladan came forward to bind the white rope across both their wrists. She bowed her head as Elrond spoke the words. "Today at the dawning of this new day we welcome a new era. We welcome a new person in this household as my son shall not longer alone be mine but shall belong to Alassë as her husband. Both of them will accept a new duty in this household as they will begin their own family. Does anybody not agree with this? Then speak now or hold your tongue till the ending of time."

Elrond cried these words out as the silence continued before Elrond spoke in a softer tone. "Then now I will call upon Manwë as the father of the groom while Galadriel has agreed to call upon Varda as for the bride." Alassë could feel the presence of the Lady of Light in her mind as Galadriel stepped closer.

"With Manwë as my witness I ask thee, Elrohir, my son, do thee take Alassë as thy wife till the ending of time and the world shall crumble around us?" Elrond placed a hand upon Elrohir's bowed head as the younger elf said. "With Manwë as my witness I take Alassë as my wife to be wed until the ending of time."

"With Varda as my witness I ask thee, Alassë, daughter of Rivendell, do thee take Elrohir as thy husband till the ending of time and when the world shall known peace once more?" Galadriel's powerful voice rang out among the crown as Alassë felt the touch of the lady's light hand upon her head. "With Varda as my witness I take Elrohir as my husband to be wed until the ending of time."

Alassë had never felt to certain in her life as she did now. Together Elrond and Galadriel said. "Then let the Valar be our witnesses as we present to thee lord Elrohir and his lady Alassë. May they live in bliss," Alassë held fast to Elrohir's hand as she rose with him and Elladan untied the rope before catching his twin brother in a bone crushing hug as he cried out. "Now we are not the same anymore for you are married while I am not. The best of luck to you, brother mine. And you I welcome as my sister, Alassë. Make my brother happy."

Her head spinning as they were embraced by all the people who congratulated them. Arwen broke out into tears as she saw the mischief smile on king Elessar's face as he gathered his wife closer to him. He shared a knowing glace with Elrond until the elven lord took his daughter to comfort her.

The feast was only beginning then for soon food arrived and the all of the guests sat down to eat their dinner. Alassë startled when she felt Elrohir place a gentle hand upon her back. "Are you feeling the same things as I am?" He asked shyly, smiling at her. "Yes, like I do not really know what to do." He pulled her closer and she smiled as the touches send chills down her spine. Her body tingled in anticipation of tonight.

The next moment his lips touched her own and she deepened their kiss by wrapping her arms around him. Cheers rose up around them as they broke apart blushing. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose before leading her to her seat. She sighed in disappointment as she realized Elrohir was nearly silent but whenever their eyes met he smiled a loving smile.

Soon the music started to play and her husband rose to hold out his hand and asking for a dance. She allowed him to lead her in a dance as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I feel strange. I do not longer feel divided but whole. It is a strange experience and I wish for nothing more then make you mine. I have never felt such a longing for anybody before." His hand stroked her hair as they swayed with the music.

"It is not yet nightfall and surely we must wait until then." She teased as Elrohir nodded and gave her a gentle smile. Soon more people joined them on in the dance as the day continued to pass.

Soon night did fall and amidst some small cheering Alassë followed Elrohir upstairs. She was taken by surprise when as soon as they had walked up the stairs and out of view from the guest; he turned to her and picked her up to meet her lips in a mind blowing kiss. She gasped at the sudden change within him before hooked her lips around his waist as he carried her up the stairs and into their rooms.

Kicking the door shut behind him Elrohir then placed her back on her own feet before shedding his outer tunic. She grinned when she saw the Elrohir she knew so well resurface. He gave her a quick wink before locking the door.

The next moment he turned back to her as he crushed her to him, working on the clasping of the dress. She shuddered when it fell away and immediately clasped her arms over her chest as she saw Elrohir look her up and down.

The elf gave her a heated kiss as she allowed him to push her backwards onto the bed. "Do not be shy." He softly encouraged. The next moment Elrohir pulled his under tunic over his head before joining her on the bed.

Their lovemaking was slow and as tender as Elrohir was. Alassë kept her eyes fixed upon his face even when she explored his body. At last Elrohir asked. "Are you ready?" It seemed like the nervous feelings returned but she soon felt Elrohir's hand upon her cheek as the elf gave her a sweet and long drawn out kiss.

Together they lay panting in each other's arms as Alassë rested her head upon Elrohir's chest. The older elf was absenmindly stroking her hair as she closed her eyes before saying. "I am so tired right now." She could hear him chuckle as he got up to draw the blanket over them both. Soon she settled in the comfort embrace of sleep as she would sleep forever in the embrace of Elrohir.

**Need ideas. Please send them and let me know what you thought. **


	13. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas, so please post them. Sex in this chapter. Let's begin. **

Alassë woke up slightly cold. She looked around at her surroundings to find Elrohir had tugged all the blankets away. Her husband had turned to his side, facing back to her and snored softly. She cast a look at the light on the wall. The sun was just rising above the horizon and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She longed for a long bath and she took a moment to gaze into the mirror.

The elf peering back at her had tousled brown hair and her brown eyes shone with a new light often seen with bonded people. She frowned at her reflection before turning back towards the bath. She let the water fill and took a moment to gather to her the many bottles.

She took a towel out of the rack and the next moment an arm caught her across the waist. She was pulled back against a chest and a sleep voice purred in her ear. "Are you inviting me to join you?" She looked to the side to see the smile on his face and she said. "I was actually looking forward to have a long bath myself, but if you must."

The next moment he spun her around. "The tub is quite small but Atar assured me that we would get a bigger room soon. Including a new tub," He gave her a long kiss and she buried her face in his loose hair. She felt him stroke her hair before she broke away and turned back to the tub.

The water had started to fill the tub and she took off her night clothes. Elrohir reached down into the tub and splashed some water in her direction. "Mmm, we do have to appear for breakfast this morning. Do you think we can make that?"

"No doubt, unless you have other plans?" Alassë stepped in the tub and looked up at him as he crouched down near her. "I have some other plans. But we would make such a mess." His hand travelled over her breasts down to her stomach and further down. She turned to tab off and met his gaze without blushing. "Well we do not have to clean up, now do we?"

Elrohir rose and softly said. "I am going to get dressed; I will take a bath later." The next moment he felt Alassë arms slide around his waist and he was pulled back, clothes and all into the tub. Turning quickly he met her lips in a soaring kiss while shedding his wet tunic. Caring not that water splashed over the edges of the tub, their hands entwined while Elrohir quickly shed his other clothing.

The next moments they proved just how well elves could adjust to a small place. Alassë could only smile as Elrohir gazed down at her while he entered her gently. While their lips met in another kiss, together they rocked to a rhythm far older then them. Finally Elrohir collapsed on top of her, his hands quickly grabbing the sides of the tub to help himself up.

He rolled out of the rub and onto the wet floor, laying there panting. Alassë sat up to rest her head on the edge while she looked down at him. He rose to take a towel from the rack and started drying off. The next moment he held out a towel for her as Alassë stepped out of the rub and into his waiting arms.

His eyes were warm as he smiled her in the way it made her heart thump loudly in her chest. Together they dried off and soon they were dressed. Taking her hand in his, Elrohir opened the door and soon they were on their way to the breakfast hall.

Elrohir stopped just short of the breakfast hall and quickly checked to see how many people were in it. Only Elrond had appeared for breakfast and he looked up when they entered. "I see you have made it to breakfast sooner then Elladan. I wonder what Glorfindel is going to do with that new dagger." Elrond smiled as Elrohir waited until Alassë was seated before sitting down himself.

Alassë took some bread before passing it onto Elrohir as the elf asked. "How long did the feast continue after we retired?" He looked at his father expectantly as Elrond said. "Long, I do not remember how long but long enough. I believe I consumed to much wine myself to remember what time I retired." The elven lord smiled and Alassë could see all the traces of fatigue had disappeared.

"Elladan must have been having a good time." Elrohir softly countered. "Yes, as good as he could without his twin by his side." Elrond commented softly, laying a hand upon Elrohir's arm. "Has Arwen been seen yet?" Alassë cut in, drawing the attention to her.

"No, not yet and I do not think she will be up quickly. She was pretty tired last night." Elrond looked down at his own plate as with loud noises both Glorfindel and Elladan entered. Shortly afterwards they were followed by Erestor. "Ah, brother I did not expect to see you up this early. I thought you would appear for lunch surely but not for breakfast." Elladan greeted them as he sat down beside Alassë.

"We shall see what you will do once you are married, gwador." Elrohir answered softly, blushing discretely. "But that means I do win that dagger of yours, Elladan. I told you they would appear for lunch." Glorfindel softly said, smiling and winked at Alassë.

"But what do you need another dagger for, surely you have thousands?" Erestor asked, looking at Glorfindel expectantly. "I have thousands as you well know. But it proves that I beat Elladan and that is what this is about, my dear councillor." Glorfindel smirked.

"Really? Is it not always about that with you?" Erestor looked back up at Glorfindel while he pilled his plate full with food, forgetting about the others who sat at the table. "You should know." Glorfindel answered with another fond smile.

Alassë stifled a laugh by pretending to choke on her own food. She drew Elrohir's attention to her as the elf asked. "Is everything alright?" She shook her head as she gestured to Glorfindel and Erestor, who had not noticed the distraction and went on with their conversation. "Oh, really and why is that?" Erestor asked, seeming to panic slightly.

"Because I love you, that is why, as you well know. As you accept me as your partner and we bonded. But I want this to be legal, to let the world know I belong to you and you belong to me…" Glorfindel smiled tenderly as he said those words while silence descended on the table.

It was shattered when Elrond dropped his knife with a loud clatter to the floor. Everybody turned to look at the lord of Rivendell. Elrond had raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his own hand in surprise for dropping the knife. When he realized the others were looking at him he gave them a brief smile and said, in a surprising strong voice. "I never knew. You hid it well but I suppose there will be another wedding then fairly soon."

"We can wait the appointed year…" Erestor struggled to say as Elrond shook his head sadly and said. "Nay, you cannot. You shall marry now or you must wait until Glorfindel reaches Valinor, Erestor. In a year I will sail and I would gladly be there to see the wedding of two of my closest friends. But Erestor there is the matter of you sailing. Why did you not tell me you were bound to Glorfindel? I cannot ask of you to sail with me now. I cannot separate you from your husband."

"But you have yet to answer my question…" Glorfindel turned to Erestor. "What question? You never asked me!" Erestor answered cheeky. The next moment to everybody's surprise Glorfindel simply cleared part of the table and jumped upon it, quickly going down upon one knee. "Then hereby I ask thee, Erestor, chief councillor of Rivendell, to wed me, Glorfindel, general of Rivendell?"

"Yes." Smiling Erestor rose to kiss Glorfindel chastely on the lips. Elrohir once more turned to his wife as he asked. "Did you know this?" At a quick nod, he continued. "But why did you not tell me then?"

She leaned forward and beckoned him closer so he walked around the table to crouch down near her. "I found out last night and we were too busy so it completely slipped my mind." The next moment she was lifted out of the chair. "You should know by now that you need to tell your husband everything, even the smallest secrets."

"Well then we better start now." She smiled at him as he carried her back upstairs. Inside the breakfast hall Elladan sighed. "Atar, please do not tell me this is what life around here is going to be like." Elrond only smiled as he petted his eldest son's head and said. "Get married; Elladan, then I will answer."

**Hope you liked it. I really don't know why I wrote this but oh well, review anyway. **


	14. A summer night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas badly. Please post them. Let's begin. **

The days passed quickly and turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months as the seasons flew by and the inhabitants of Rivendell began preparing for the leaving of their lord. Alassë worked hard with the other woman to prepare for their part after Elrond would leave.

As the last days of summer nearly gave way to fall, she found herself at one warm night looking at the stars once more, thinking about her own family. The bond between her and Elrohir continued to grow even as he was drawn in further into memories of his father and their time spent here. He was still struggling with his choice but never voiced his worries.

Word had come from Gondor concerning Arwen and her wish to see her father one last time. Alassë had remained behind together with Elrohir as the rest of the household travelled south to Gondor to say goodbye to their queen.

The party had returned this morning and she had seen Erestor rushing across the courtyard to throw his arms around Glorfindel, at which the golden warrior spinning them both around, laughing with joy. Elrond had merely smiled in his own way before making his way inside, claiming to be weary.

She had seen the far away look in her father in law's eyes as he passed her and his sons on the way to his room. The goodbye with Arwen had wearied him more then he dared to admit. She turned away from the stars to see Elrohir had taken up the whole bed now, sheets sprawled over his hips, leaving his chest bare and the thin sheet of sweat making him look all the more delicious to her eyes.

She smiled as she gathered up her hair to put it in a quick bun at the back of her neck before walking into the hall barefooted, intend on finding some relief from the summer heat. She passed open doors whose people searched for a breeze which was not there.

She eventually ventured outside, towards the fountain that stood in the middle of the courtyard. A person sitting there made her stop in her tracks. She turned but stopped when she noticed Elrond had not even heard her coming. "Elrond?" She called softly as the brown head snapped up and sharp grey eyes settled up her.

The features soon softened into a smile as the lord gestured for her to join him. She sat down on the cool stone and watched him as he dipped his hand in the water before running it through his hair, giving her a smile. She saw the golden band on his hand but choose not to comment on it. He had lost much of his power when the time of the Rings ended.

"Is there anything you need, my dear?" He eventually asked, looking at her.

She shook her head as she drew up her knees to her chest. "No, merely relief from the heat and my burning thoughts,"

"What thoughts are these then?" Elrond's voice was soft as he looked to the fountain.

"Thoughts about home and about Atar, They have been in my mind frequently since the day nears when you sail." Alassë looked down at the water that shimmered black in the pale moonlight.

"You regret that you stayed behind?" She did not notice as Elrond looked at her.

"Nay, never once did I save when my nights are cold and lonely and I long for my family. Even with Elrohir at my side now, I can still get lonely sometimes." She shuddered it off and cast an uncertain smile towards Elrond.

"Yes, no matter with people at our sides, we can still miss people we need or want." Elrond answered sadly. The next moment the elven lord regarded her again and softly asked. "In all the years since I have known you, you have called me many things but never which you have the right now."

Alassë looked up surprised as she asked. "What do you mean?"

The next moment Elrond's hand came to rest upon her knee as the lord spoke. "I have tried to take up the role as your father although I know better then to replace him. I have tried to offer you a home when you needed one but there was always the need to travel to see a new horizon. But always you returned to us. After your binding with Elrohir it changed the relationships with all in this family but you seem to keep your distance from me, when I would have you as my daughter, young one."

"I am sorry, Elrond. I thought it would bring you pain to have another one as your daughter when you lost your own to mortal doom." She looked down, stilling her own words.

"I would always have you as my daughter, Alassë. I have seen you at your strongest and your weakest but there are always defences in place that I cannot seem to breach. Are you afraid that I might hurt you?" Elrond forced her to look back at him.

His eyes were kind but weary with the passing of many years even as her own filled with tears as she spoke the words long buried in her heart. "You will leave me as well and thus there will be hurt. I cannot keep you here for I do not have the right. I care for you, Elrond, as I have done all these long years since you first accepted me into your household. But I do not know if I can allow myself to be comforted by you even if it would bring me peace."

"You fled many times, little one, from me as well as from the rest of us. Never staying long enough to allow your soul to feel peace, you have rested your mind and your body before leaving once more. This will be the last change I will get in Middle Earth to speak to you in such a way."

"But I do not want it to end, Elrond." She called out desperately as he leaned forward to accept her into his embrace.

"It will not. It will never end. And when you do reach Valinor, I will be there to hear your tales of how you spent your years here. But you will see your own family again and I do not know if I can resume the role again. The only ways would be for you to accept me as your father now." Elrond said soothingly as she trembled in his arms.

"I do not have the right…" She said softly, her voice muffled.

"Yes, Alassë, especially now, darling, Now that you bonded with Elrohir, you have been given the right to call me Atar. A right I have given to you freely." Elrond stroked her hair, gently rocking her as he had done with his own dark-haired child not so long ago.

She allowed herself to be comforted as her tears flooded freely. Tears for the family she had lost and gained and would soon lose a part of again. As gentle sobs began to wrack her slender frame, Elrond began to sing softly. The song as much a comfort to himself as to the one he was holding.

Eventually the song died on his lips as he sighed deeply, grief clouding his eyes. Alassë had relaxed against him and had curled up, as only an elf could, on the stones. "My beloved daughter, a heavy task awaits you, to bring my son happiness as you have done in the last months even when the choice shall weight heavily upon him and his brother."

"I have tried already to bring him happiness but the Valar have not yet seen it fit for us to be blessed with child." She answered softly as Elrond looked down in surprise.

"It will take years, Alassë, for you and Elrohir to receive a child and I cannot foresee if you will have one on these shores. But the time is not yet ready for you to be parents." Elrond smiled gently as she looked up content.

"But we will eventually have children?" She asked as Elrond laughed softly.

"Of course, you will. You will bear his children, my dear, and then at the end of that pregnancy I am quite sure you wish you did not." Elrond smiled at her as she sat up.

"But it is a miracle to carry children. How can anybody not wish to carry them?" She exclaimed, looking at him in surprise. Elrond merely laughed softly to say. "Oh you will see, I am right, daughter. You will see." And with those puzzling words Elrond gestured of her to go back to her bed, which she did, leaving a hopeful elven lord behind who knew everything would be alright with his family.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	15. The choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Still no reviews. I still need ideas. Let's begin. **

Alassë looked down at the drawing she had made of the new curtains. She pushed the old ones back into the chair as they came tumbling down the moment Elrohir had gripped them too hard to shut the curtains. She could still see his surprised look at holding the fabric in his hands.

She closed the sketchbook and walked out of the room. For a moment she stopped at Elrohir's study to look inside. Both brothers were bending over a map about the Northern Lands. She knocked lightly and both dark heads snapped up. Elrohir beckoned her to his side and she went willingly. "What are you doing, my fair one?" He asked softly, guiding her down to sit in his lap.

"Trying to fix the curtains you pulled down." She said sternly as he smiled at her in a way it made her heart melt. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose before once more turning to Elladan.

"So should we send more men to aid the Dunedan in the coming winter? Aragorn will not come north for another year or so." He asked, drawing patterns on the map.

"I think it would be wise. Orcs are still roaming around and the Dunedan are still recovering from the War. But how many? Perhaps it is better if we send supplies and double the watches since it will be hard for us as well. Many of the elves are sailing with Atar and we do not know if there will be enough to double the defences around Rivendell. I will consult with Glorfindel."

Elladan rolled up the map and left the room quickly without another word. "Is something wrong with Dan?" She asked softly as she turned to look back at Elrohir.

The elf sighed and absenmindly rubbed her hand without answering her. She looked down before she met his gaze and he answered. "Yes, he is contemplating joining the Dunedan as lord of Rivendell, allowing us to rule of Lorien. But what is more, he is thinking of never sailing but remaining behind to become mortal. Nothing is certain yet and by means should Ada ever find out, but he is thinking about it."

She could see the pain in the deep grey eyes of the elf she loved even as he took a deep breath to steady himself. "And what do you wish to do? Do you wish to follow him or choice immortality and sail to the West?"

"If I followed my brother, as much as I love him and as much as life seems empty without him, I will loose you. If I choice to sail West, I might loose my brother. It would be choosing the lesser of two evils, Alassë." He softly answered, his hand tightening around hers.

"But Elladan does not have to chose now, there is still time. Perhaps he will change his mind but you must speak with him before you long to make your own choice, which is all I ask." She tried to assure him.

He gave her a tight smile until he gently pushed him off her lap and said. "But I have work to do. Ada is leaving in a week's time and there is still much to accomplish before he is gone." She frowned at the sudden change but leaned in to kiss him.

"Do not tell Ada, please?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded and answered. "Not a word will pass my lips, my husband. But give you father more credit, for he sees much." With those words she left the room, making herself busy.

The week seemed to crawl by and soon the last night came around. Everyone was gathered in the hall of Fire for a last night of feasting before most of the population of Rivendell would leave for the Havens in the morning.

They toasted to various occasions and soon the minstrels began to play music. The dance floor filled quickly and Alassë looked around until she felt Elladan gently brush her shoulder. "Come and dance with me, sister in law."

She gave the older elf a slight smile as he led her to the dance floor. The music was slow and she allowed him to lead her. "This is the first time that we danced together since you married Elrohir. He is very happy with this union."

"And what about you? Are you happy?" She allowed him to look away until he gazed at her again.

His eyes were dark blue as he looked at her before saying. "Elrohir has been speaking to you it seems. I have been thinking a lot lately about the choice presented to us. Since Ada is sailing, it seems pointless to remain behind while still being immortal. The elves are leaving and it cuts through my heart to see my people leave and to watch my sister die."

"But what if you find a wife who is elvish, will you not regret it then if you are mortal?" She asked, her voice shaking lightly.

"Then yes, I probably shall but I do not know if I will fall in love an elf. Perhaps I will meet a mortal to whom I will loose my heart, then I might regret being immortal. But I shall not leave anybody behind except those that have gone before me and I know my choice shall be bitter in the end. But we should not be speaking about this. I do not have to make my choice for many years." He gave her a smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

He spun her around and she gave a wild giggle at which he smiled. They danced until a sudden commotion told them to stop. Both of them turned to find Elrohir looking at Elladan with an angry expression on his fair face. "You would choose mortality, brother, without consulting me. Without a second thought about how this might affect me or those around you."

Elladan walked forward quickly to grasp his younger brother's wrist and pulled him towards him. "Ro, stop this! We will have this discussion another time. Not right now and certainly not in front of all these people."

The young elf continued to fume angrily and then said coldly. "I have no mind to speak to you when you do not wish to speak to me about these trivial matters." With those words he walked out into the garden.

Alassë looked around to see Elrond had risen as well and was staring with a calculating eye towards both Elladan and back towards the doors to the garden. She turned back to Elladan to see both Erestor and Glorfindel had taken charge. She could see Erestor looking at her before she headed to the garden to find her husband.

She found him standing in the family garden, near the statue of his mother. She made enough sound for him to be aware of her coming before she said. "Do you have a good reason for doing this?"

He turned to her and she could tell his mind was tightly locked and his anger was just shimmering beneath the surface as he regarded her. "Stay out of this!"

"No, I will not! You are my husband and this concerns me as well. If you become mortal my life is forfeit as well. You cannot do this to Elladan, least of all when this is Elrond's last night here. Your father wants to leave in peace, not worrying whether his sons are going to follow him or not. He will worry about this without actually having to witness the scene." She stalked forward.

"What do you know about this, my dear wife?" He sneered.

"Enough, Elrohir! My own family left for the West and do you not think it did not bring me pain to be separated from them? To be the only to stay behind while they go and flee the darkness. To remain behind to fight the darkness. I do not wish to go to the west alone and to tell Elrond I had to bury his son here." She looked at him while tears came to her eyes.

"I cannot promise you that I shall not choice mortality, meleth but the odds are that since I bonded with you I might not choose it." He gently drew her closer.

"I am angry with Elladan for he made a decision without consulting me." He rested his chin upon the top of her head.

"He did not make a choice, Elrohir, you just think he did. Come, we should head back. This is a feast for your father." He nodded and together they made their way back inside where both brothers pretended to be alright but both knew it would take a long time for them to be truly comfortable with each other.

**Hope you liked it. If I do not get any reviews this time, I might quite this story because this is no fun for me. **


	16. Speaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. This story will continue then. Send me some ideas please. Let's begin. **

"You should talk to him about it. He is the only one you have left." Alassë sighed as she spoke these words to Elrohir's turned back. "I need not speak to him when he already has made his choice." The sharp answer came and she gritted her teeth together.

"Then at least face me when you speak." She forced out but he remained in the position he was in. "Family is family, Elrohir and even by ignoring it, it shall not go away. You cannot ignore your family, Ro."

"I will ignore _him_." He hissed over his shoulder before turning away from her once more.

"Elrohir, turn so I can speak to your properly." She raised herself up on her elbows.

"It depends on what we are discussing. If we are going to discuss anything else then I will not turn to face you for I do not wish to discuss this subject any longer." She could see by the tight set of his back that he would not turn to her so she threw back the blanket and stepped away from the bed.

"Then I will not share my bed with a husband who refused to look at me." She spat at him as she pulled a tunic over her naked shoulders and she walked away, not looking back to see Elrohir's crestfallen look.

The departure of Elrond had been painful but more painful was the silence between the twin brothers. Elrohir simply refused to look at Elladan and all of the remaining inhabitants of Rivendell were suffering from the heavy silence.

She paused to rest her head against the windows before she walked towards the hall of Fire. She craved different company this night. Company which would answer her in a civilized manner,

Usually there were all sorts of people no matter what hour of the night and day. She only found Erestor sitting in a chair. "Evening, councillor, She softly greeted, waiting by his chair.

He looked up suddenly until he smiled slightly, inclining his head. "Evening, my lady, He softly answered her back, inviting her to take the chair oppose him.

"Please, call me Alassë. I feel like I am ancient if you call me my lady." She frowned at him and he laughed at her, saying. "If you call me Erestor instead of councillor, you could not sleep? It seems you have a nocturnal habit since you seem to spend many nights in conversation."

"But it is a habit you seem to have as well, do you not? Or am I mistaken by Glorfindel's habits?" She teased him, relaxing in the chair.

"Glorfindel and I have many habits which may seem a bit strange but I can assure you they are quite nice. But you have yet to answer my question; you could not sleep for what reason?" Erestor looked at her, sharp eyes that held many centuries of wisdom hidden from view save for those who knew him.

"I cannot sleep when Elrohir is tossing and turning yet refusing to do the thing which shall give him peace. He even refuses to speak Elladan's name." She stared at the dying fire as Erestor sighed and answered.

"Yes, Glorfindel is with Elladan at this moment. He refuses to eat or sleep. This will be a vicious parting which shall cause much pain around those they love. It will only be so when they leave one another. They need each other, no matter how much they deny it."

"But Elrohir is too stubborn to even try and speak to Elladan about the reason. How is Elladan?" She looked back at the chief councillor sitting before her as Erestor sighed and answered.

"He is confused. He does not know why Elrohir does not speak to him. He feels abandoned by his twin. The grief that was there when Elrond sailed cannot be shared by one who would understand. Elrohir must realize this is destroying their relationship."

"But how can we make him see that? He refuses to speak about Elladan. That is why I left; I could not stand being ignored by him every time I raised the subject, which was quite a lot tonight." She signed and ran a hand through her loose hair.

"I am afraid you are the only one who can make him see that. He will probably listen to you and if I know Elrohir, he will be wide awake at this moment wondering why you have gone.

You should go talk to him before it destroys your relationship as well." He gave her a gentle nudge and she smiled.

"I will take your advice for this once, Erestor. I hope it will be enough to get him to speak to Elladan." She stood up and after turning she asked. "Why are you not with Glorfindel? Usually it is hard to part the two of you, least of all at night."

"For the fact that Elladan came to Glorfindel nearly in tears, Elladan trusted Glorfindel as he partly raised tem as well. Elrohir will not speak to Glorfindel because he is afraid Elladan might hear it as well. I do not see why he would be afraid of that but it seems it is better for you to speak to him. Go now, I will go back to Elladan and Glorfindel myself soon." Erestor looked up at her and she could see the light reflecting in his dark eyes as she nodded and walked back to her bedroom.

She entered without knocking to find Elrohir standing in front of the window, staring outside into the stormy night. His mind was completely open and she felt a deep sadness coming from him. It nearly made her heart break and she went towards him to wrap her arms around his waist.

She felt his hand cover hers as he spoke. "It seems by my stubbornness I chase away the people I love. I chase my wife out of our bed, which seems strange but I managed to do so." He gave a humourless laugh before he looked at her over his shoulder.

"You have always managed to do the unbelievable, Elrohir." She answered fondly as he drew her into his arms, melting against her.

"I cannot stand this, Alassë. I cannot remain here where all my memories concentrate on my family, a family which I have lost. I do not wish to loose Elladan as well. I have already lost Arwen to mortality. I know she still graces the earth with her presence but she will never come to Valinor, she will never sail. She will grow old and die and I cannot stand it. If I loose Elladan as well, I will fade. It is as simply as that. I will follow Elladan in whatever path he choices." His deep voice broke as he hugged her tightly.

"Why do you not say these things to him then? He will understand, Ro, because he understands you and he knows you best. You two share such a tight bond, do not severe it by ignoring him when he has need of you. He is struggling with this just as much as you are. I cannot understand it as much as he can because he is going through the same thing and realizes his choice will affect anybody. Please speak to him, Elrohir, if not for your sake then for his." She whispered softly.

"I will go speak to him then. Do you have any idea where he might be?" He released her and she could see the anguish in his eyes.

"I think he is in the gardens, waiting for you." She gave him a gentle push as he nodded at her before leaving the room. She went to the window to look upon the scene as the brothers came together once more to ensure their bond, the bond which would last them through anything they would face and she smiled.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	17. fallen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will focus entirely upon Alassë and Elrohir. Let's begin. **

She giggled when the young male nuzzled her cheek. She turned to him and tried to kiss him full on the mouth when their chaperone made an appearance. The two younglings were scowled and they drifted off into the garden. Alassë sighed as she watched them go, wondering why she had missed it all.

"Missed what?" A soft seductive voice whispered as two hands came to rest upon her shoulders but she did not turn.

"Getting scowled by our chaperone. Trying to sneak around and steal kisses on the slide, we never did that." She murmured. A hand lifted up her hair and her neck was gently kissed. "Oh you have forgotten Glorfindel already. Or do you not remember when he knocked down the door?"

The lips moved closer to the neckline of her dress as her necklace was removed from her throat. Lips gently sucked as her shoulder was suddenly bared. "Elrohir! What if somebody walks into the garden then what are we to do? I am not going to stand her half naked!" She told him.

"What a tempting offer you make, meleth nin. I think we need to take a long walk in the garden tonight." She felt his arm firmly around her waist and the next moment he pulled her along. She pulled herself loose, angry for a moment that he did not ask this of her. "What are you doing?"

He turned surprised towards her. "I wanted to walk with you in the garden. To speak, just the two of us, unless you would rather return to the halls. I just thought we needed a change of scenery."

She cast her head down as she bit her lip. She felt disappointed for a moment. She felt she had disappointed him. As Elrohir spent more time with his twin to work the heavy task of leading Imlandris and Lorien, she had hoped she would bear him a child. Insofar she had been wrong.

"Yes, we probably should take a walk in the garden." She looked back up at him, meeting his eyes and forcing a smile on her lips.

Yet she had not fooled him as he narrowed his eyes and then the next moment his hand came around hers. He pulled her along as he said. "I really think we need talk." His steps were firm and she hurried along side of him. He shifted his grasp on her and she relaxed slightly as she saw the familiar surroundings as they walked towards the pond.

They crossed the bridge and the next moment Elrohir turned into a path she did not know. The path was concealed and she frowned as she followed him, still holding onto his hand. The next moment the bush disappeared and she gasped as she beheld the valley, seeing the well lit house.

"Elrohir," She breathed as he smiled at her, gathering her close to kiss the top of her head and said. "This will eventually belong to the race of Men as the elves move away. It will be a sad day to see the house empty when you can still remember the days of the Eldar well. Estel was right when he said he did not wish to see that day."

He sighed and stroked her hair, lost in memories. She allowed him to have his time until his voice brought her back from her own thoughts. "I wish to know what is in your thoughts. You seemed so distracted the last few days. And there is something you have not been sharing with me."

"It is nothing…" She said softly, sitting down upon the forest floor.

"Nonsense! That is sheer nonsense, Alassë and you know you. What is consuming your thoughts so that you escape everybody's presence and seek the solitude of the woods? Are you thinking of leaving again? I know that look…"

"I had hoped I had conceived."

"Conceived? But this means that you are…?" He looked to her as she shook her head and said. "No, I had hoped but it is not to be. We did not want to this child enough."

She forced herself to look at the scene before him instead of meeting his gaze, knowing it would be her undoing. She frowned as Elrohir undid her hair, allowing it to stream over her shoulders. "Ro, what are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started earlier when you said that we needed to get out of the garden. Well now we are out of the garden and in private so I think that I can finish what I started. Unless you wish to talk? I should probably make you speak about this subject but I know you well enough to know that when you do not want to talk there is no way of getting you to speak." He drew her closer and kissed her gently.

"I am not as stubborn as you make me out to be, Elrohir." She answered softly.

"No? What did you expect? That at the first try the two of us would create a child? Atar himself said it would take years before we were ever blessed with one and we have not even been married a full year. You should not take Atar's words so lightly. He still had the gift of foresight." She leaned against him, the gentle movements comforting to her.

"But you were surprised. If you knew I did not carry a child why were you so surprised then?' She looked at him, smiling at his answer.

"That my father had the gift of foresight does not mean I wish he was wrong sometimes. I want a child, let there be no mistake about that and besides even I can be wrong." He tickled her gently.

"How could you have been wrong then? Were there signs that I would be carrying a child?" She rested her head against his chest.

"There are always signs that one is carrying a child. Especially if you are a healer, these signs are very easy to see. And you were not displaying them. Besides I think I know you well enough to know if something were to change within your body. Although there is something I would ask of you."

"What is that?" She pushed herself upward to meet his blue eyes. Eyes that held a mixture of pain and curiously in them and she stroked his cheek. He smiled slightly at her and kissed her palm as he spoke.

"Why did you marry me?" The question caught her off guard and for a moment she became angry until she saw the sad expression on his handsome face as he continued. "Why would you marry me when you could have had another? When you could have had an elf who does not have to make that hear wrenching choice of becoming mortal."

"Because Legolas does not have any of the qualities that you have. He would have been a good match, no doubt but I do not love him as I love you. I have loved you for a long time now. I was just to shy to admit it. Because I cannot live without you even if you will be mortal or immortal, I care not." She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You should care…" He murmured softly as she kissed him deeply this time, drowning out the words.

"I love you more then life itself. And I do not care if you are mortal or immortal, only that you are mine and nothing more. I will stay by your side until the time appointed to us shall come to an end. Whether that is a century or merely 60 years from now, I care not. I will stay with you till the end of time." She buried her face into his tunic, too overcome with tears to care.

"I guess it is too late anyway to make you turn from me now?" He said teasing her.

"I would throw myself off this cliff if you told me that you do not want me anymore because that is the kind of love I feel for you." She lifted up her eyes to look at him.

"Very destructive, my dear. It is also very nice to know that." He grinned at her.

"Yes, so one day when you cannot find me you should look at the bottom of this cliff. I am not afraid to jump." She eyed him and he could see the eased longing in her eyes. His voice which had always called her home even when they were both to young to know what made her return. Elrond had know as had her family and that is why they had not asked her to leave with them.

He was also aware of the fact that she was not afraid to jump as she was not afraid to love him. He smiled and then kissed her, saying. "I will always catch you, Alassë, always." He kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

"Then I shall never be afraid again." She melted against him.

"No, I mean it. I will always catch you. I want to remain with you, forever. To sail West with you when we are both weary of this life here." He pulled her away to look at her.

"But what if Elladan chooses mortality then what will you do? Wait until you are ready to make your choice, Elrohir. My love for you shall not lessen for it." She smiled at him as he drew her closer, knowing how deep their love ran and for that night they were at peace.

**Please review. **


	18. leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

Alassë looked around in search of her husband. The halls were crowded with elves and men alike as they came to celebrate the winter solace festival. A strong arm caught her around the waist and she turned to find the gentle smile she had come to love, on the face of her beloved. "Were you looking for somebody?"

"Yes, you of course. Would I ever look for another?" She teased as he drew her out onto the dance floor. He did not answer but nuzzled her cheek with his nose, sending waves of desire up and down her spine. "You tease me." She whispered helplessly as he smiled at her.

"I know, for I alone have that right now. Now for what reason were you looking for me?" He stepped away as she spun in the traditional dance and was back in his arms in a second.

"I wanted to travel to Lorien. I wish to travel again while I am still able and Middle Earth has rarely been so safe in the time since my birth." She said carefully, not aware of his Elrohir would react.

"It is true, Middle Earth is safer then it has been in years but to do so alone. There are still dangers out there and for a maiden to travel alone, it would not be wise." Elrohir answered after a moment, not meeting her eyes.

"I am a warrior and I have travelled alone for years on end. I wile be able to care for myself, you need not worry." She could tell by the way Elrohir dodged her gaze, that the elf did not like it at all. "Come back to our room, Ro, so we can talk." She coaxed him, leaning in closer to run her tongue over the gentle curve of his ear.

He shuddered against her and she felt his hand tighten on her side. "You raise an interesting question, my lover." His voice was soft and full of meaningful gasps. She turned her head to look at him and she could see the rapture on his face. He had told her to stop but in truth he wanted for her to continue.

"Very well, we shall retire for the evening. You have convinced me." Elrohir grabbed her hand and she was pulled quickly from the room. She had to grin; perhaps she could persuade him as well that allowing her to travel was for the best.

Elrohir's gaze kept returning to her face as the older elf finally drew her into a mind blowing kiss. She melted against him, moaning softly that they were not yet in private. He ignored it and pulled her closer, finally releasing their lips as their need for breath become dire.

"I do not know if there shall be much talking, meleth nin." He purred in her ear, seeing her flustered gaze and feel her desire through their bond. She shifted her gaze, trying to get some measurement of control back. "You started it." He drew closer but she pushed him away as she walked up the stairs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I know." Her answer was short and clipped and Elrohir grew worried. He had seen her like this before and every time it resulted in her leaving for adventures beyond his known horizon. Would she do the same now, leave him?

"Is something wrong?" Elrohir finally asked the dreaded question as he followed her as she wandered past the many windows on the way to their rooms. She was silent, her back turned to him and he longed for nothing more then to wrap his arms around her and never let her go again. Yet he knew it would be unwelcome so he stayed in place, frozen and awaiting an answer.

She finally turned to him, mind locked tightly as she spoke. "I wish to travel again, Ro. I know our life here is good and I have tried to convince myself that it is my duty as your wife to remain here but I cannot escape this feeling any longer. I want to see Middle Earth before we leave for the havens, my love."

"You could perhaps travel to Lorien. Lord Celeborn is still in those woods and he shall be more then happy to welcome you." Elrohir tried to smile but he knew it was to no avail and he failed miserably at it.

"I wish to travel further then Lorien, my beloved." Alassë answer was short and Elrohir knew he had been right. "I cannot shake this feeling, Elrohir. The feeling of seeing the world again before we depart. The time of the Eldar is over and before another 2 centuries have passed, all traces of them shall be gone and all the elves shall have left for the Havens. I know you still struggle with this choice but I need to see Middle Earth before I depart. I need to leave."

She turned to him, eyes full of excitement and the longing he knew so well. He had seen it time and time again. Time and time again he had seen her leave. She had come back and the longing would be doused for a little while but soon the day came again when she was silent and restless. Many times Elrond had looked at her and implored her to stay but she would not, leaving the next day to return whenever she wished.

But now it was different. They were bonded now. He could ask of her to stay behind. She could possible change for him and be content to sit at home. But deep in his heart he already knew the answer; she was not going to stay. She might not be gone for such a long time, but she was not going to stay. Even their strong love would not douse these feelings she had been having since she was a small child.

She had to see the world. To fight the evil that still walked in these peaceful times. She had been raised and trained as a warrior and would not be pressed to stay. To keep her here would be to lose her.

He watched as she turned around and around in circles. Finally she dropped her head and looked to the ground, eyes misted over and hair mussed. She refused to meet his gaze and now he felt her grief wash over him. The uncertainty of what would happen in the future and the grief it brought her left him numbed.

Finally walking forward, Elrohir closed his arms around her, saying. "I understand, Alassë. I just really wish I did not have to let you go. But my heart is telling me that if I do not let you go now, I will lose you."

"You will not lose me, Elrohir, ever that. I just do not know what to do anymore. Our future is filled with uncertainty and while I do not know if I shall sail into the West together with you or alone and consumed with grief. But I do know that I cannot remain here." She melted against him, arms wrapped tightly around him and head tucked against his shoulder.

"Then what if we were to travel together? Or is it that you perchance wish to travel alone?" He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"I would be very happy and delighted if you were to travel with me." She pushed herself away from him and looked up. Her eyes shone with a new bright light and Elrohir could feel his heart beating wildly.

"I am not an experienced traveller so you will have to forgive me in some regards but if it makes you happy then I shall consent to it. I am sure Elladan would be more then happy to see if he can rule on his own. Of course it depends on how long we are gone but perhaps we can also travel to Gondor to visit Arwen and Estel? What do you think?"

"I would like that. I am sure Arwen would like to see you." She kissed him suddenly, her tongue seeking entrance to his lips which he gave willingly. He crushed her to him, his desire peeking again.

"I remember suddenly why we retired early again. It seems that we have some unfinished business tonight?" He purred softly as she laughed. "Then let us finish it. It might be the last change we have to sleep in a bed if I have a say in it."

Elrohir was not exactly sure if he would like that or not but he did not comment on it. Instead he picked her up, hearing her sweet laughter and while whispering wild ideas in her ear, he kissed her once more and together they made sure one of the last nights in a bed was well spent.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	19. Lorien

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas, so yeah you know the drill. Let's begin. **

Alassë spurred her horse into a faster action, allowing the animal free reign for a little while. The silence in the woods deepened and it made her realize they had entered Lothlorien. There was no presence in her mind and no heavy silence that fell. No, there was only the sudden increase in noise.

Well noise was not actually the right word but the next moment the guards dropped out of the trees. No arrows were pointed at them this moment. It seemed the guards recognized their lord as one bowed and said. "Lord Celeborn is expecting you." She felt Elrohir's hand on her arm and dismounted as well.

"Lead us to him then. We have ridden far and I long to see my grandfather." Elrohir only answered. He could feel his hand enclose around her own and she gave him a slight squeeze. "You will be happy to remain in Lorien, are you not?"

"For a while yes." She agreed, smiling at him. It would ease his mind for a moment. He looked at her, blue eyes darting up and down over her face but he did not say anything before he walked ahead, releasing her hand.

Alassë frowned when she felt a wave of anger come from Elrohir. He was not pleased with her and this was his way of letting her know it. He would never openly display his anger and for a moment she was afraid when they would get to their private rooms. But perhaps it was for the best that they fought.

She steeled her mind and will and walked on, not accepting any aid from those who travelled with them. The golden leaves that fell around her as she walked the well travelled paths with the light steps of the elves. Her riding skirts whirled around her legs and she took big strides to keep up with Elrohir's quick pace.

They ascended the stairs quickly to find themselves in a Talan where lord Celeborn awaited them. There was a nearly magical presence there and Alassë was taken aback when she sensed the energy of the trees nearby. She found herself looking in the ancient face of lord Celeborn, the silver hair bound together and away from his face.

His ageless ages narrowed and she gasped as she tore her gaze away. It seemed Celeborn had laid bare all her desires with just one glance and she cursed herself for it. It had always been his wife, Galadriel who was the most powerful but Celeborn was as old as she was and he was powerful in his own way.

She would not allow him to read her like that again and she sealed up her mind tightly. She did not even allow Elrohir to read her mind as her gaze drifted over the big Mellyn trees that stood nearby.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when Elrohir touched her upon the hand. She smiled at him and nodded at lord Celeborn as her husband said. "Come, grandfather has given us a room. Let us retire."

She followed him, allowing him to take her hand as she skipped a few steps until she was before him. He laughed at her, the rarer and carefree side of her that she nearly never saw. She stopped him by hooking her arms around his neck. Elrohir had to stop to keep himself from losing his balance. "What has gotten into you today, meleth? You seemed too lost in thought."

"I am fine, really. I was just thinking about how long I will remain in Lorien." She smiled at him and immediately his face fell. He released her, stepping around to continue on his way. "Elrohir, wait for me." She called out.

Elrohir pretended not to hear her as he quickened his pace. Alassë sighed; Elrohir could be so stubborn sometimes.

She walked after him at a slower pace and finally coming to the tree that they would stay in, she ignored the ladder and instead climbed the tree. She finally made it to the balcony and quickly pulled herself up. She could hear the soft sounds coming from the bathing chamber and realized Elrohir must have already taken a bath.

She slipped into the room and quickly changed into a pair of comfortable leggings. She then plopped down on the bed to take out her journal to write. Alassë had always kept a journal and many were still scattered with the few personal possessions she had in Rivendell.

She loved to take them out after so many years and read about her travels. Sometimes Elrond had asked to read them and she had given him some to take back to her family. To tell them about what she had been doing after they sailed.

The bathroom door opened and she only looked up to see Elrohir striding in with a tow el wrapped around his waist, he ignored her, pretending she was not there. "Elrohir, answer me! Why are you angry now?"

Elrohir finally turned, sighed and answered. "Why can you not remain by my side? I told you we would be travelling and we shall."

"Yes, but not to the places I wish to see. You will wish to visit our family members while I wish to travel the lands that were once covered by the shadow…"

"You cannot be foolish enough to even think about travelling into Mordor." There was a look of horror on his face and for a moment she giggled before saying. "I am not, my love. I am not that foolish. I just wish to see Middle Earth one last time before we sail."

She sobered again and her gaze was cast down. Elrohir could not bear to see her expression. It was painful and he realized what she had given up to be with him. She had always been a wander and could tell tales of all the places she had been. It would take a strong elf to ask of her to say and for a time she had indulged him.

He reached out and pulled her against his side. "Is it that bad?" He murmured softly, pulling her ever closer.

She nodded, not saying a thing and for the first time in many days tears gathered in her eyes as she began to speak. "I thought I could be content with our life but I cannot shake this longing. It feels like it is the last time I will ever get to travel without the restrains of children or anything else. I thought I could overcome this but it seems that it is a part of me."

She trembled slightly and Elrohir wrapped his other arm around her as well. "I should have considered this more. I always loved all of your qualities and now I try to change them. I will allow you to travel on your own if that is what you wish. I will not try to stop you. I swear this time. May the Valar strike me down if I ever break that vow?" He tucked her head neatly under his chin as she snuggled closer.

"I might leave, I will think about it, meleth Nin. For now allow me to be held by you." She asked and he did just that, both content to stay like this for quite some time.

**Okay really don't know the point of this chapter. I really need ideas because I just don't have any inspiration for this story. Please review. **


	20. immortality?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. Please post some ideas. Let's begin. **

Alassë wandered through Lorien, trying to catch one of the Mellyn leaves that would surely fall soon. The trees were golden and heavy with the leaves. She ducked her head to avoid getting hit by one of the branches that hung lower.

Lorien was fading, she could see it. Since the departure of Galadriel, the magic that once protected these woods from time was beginning to lessen and the land was catching up with the outside world.

Within the next lifetime only the woods would remember the Eldar ever being here. And in time the trees would forget the fair folk as well. Alassë sighed as she beheld the many talans that were no abandoned by their inhabitants. She wondered what had happened to them.

Walking slowly to the very heart of the elvenhome, she inhaled the scent that hung there. It brought to mind centuries long past when the Eldar were still young and the world untouched by any shadow or grief. "Things that have long since disappeared." A musical voice came.

She spun around, wondering who would remain behind. Her shock turned to a pleasant surprise as she saw the grandsire of Elrohir stand there and she sank down into a bow. "Lord Celeborn." She only murmured.

"Alassë, the wife of my grandson. I have heard you were in these woods but I have not had a change to meet you. You look exactly like Elrohir described you." The tall silver haired elf nodded at her and she stood tall once more.

"It seems Elrohir has mentioned me a lot then." She fell into step beside Celeborn as he mentioned for her to walk with him.

"Elrohir is very happy with the union that was made. He loves you dearly. It would only make sense for him to brag about his beloved wife." Together they walked away from the Talan and back into the woods.

"Probably." She sighed, not wishing to say anything more.

"Would you have liked to see those times when the Eldar were still young and the Valar walked among them?"

Her head snapped up as she heard the lord's soft voice. It seemed like he knew every desire that she had ever had. "Yes, when the world was still fresh and untouched by shadow. Valinor is no longer open to the Adan and I know Elrohir does not long to be parted from his mortal friends and his sister. He might even become mortal himself and share their doom."

"Yet Valinor is still evergreen and you will not notice any shadow. You can walk unguarded there. You would be happy there. It is what called many elves over the sea already, including my lady and Elrohir's sire."

"But what if Elrohir's heart lies with the second born? My world shall be dark for my soul is bound to his. To the ending of the world I must wait before I am to be reunited with him. I am not sure even Valinor can heal such grief."

"No but it can be bearable. You would be among your own family and Elrohir's family and you could await the ending of the world there."

"Or I could follow him when he passes but we would still be parted for he would follow the doom of Men and I would follow the elvish paths." She frowned, suddenly sad.

"My grandsons' gazes are not yet turned to the doom of Men or to the West. Elrond knows that his children may not follow him. If Elrohir really does choice the doom of Men then there is nothing we can do about it. It is his choice, Alassë and as much as it may pain us, we must be at peace because of it." Celeborn placed a hand on her shoulder as they both stopped their walking. "I would advise you to talk this over with Elrohir. Only he can give you the answers you seek. But I do not know if it will be the one that you desire to hear."

"Elrohir and I… our desires are many of our faults. I do not understand his desires and he does not understand mine."

"You might be wrong. Elrohir understands much more then you think. He just does not wish to be parted from you."

"Then he must follow me into the west. Or would the pain to a possible parting with Elladan be too much for him?" She looked up at the tall elf, seeing the compassion in the ageless eyes.

"Elrohir and Elladan share a strong bond. It is so because they are twins and rarely have they been apart. Like Elrond and Elros, they can be parted but it would be a heavy blow to their relationship and to their feelings. One that they shall never recover from."

She sighed, wondering what Elrohir would choice. "He does not like to talk about it." She finally confessed, remembering the earlier fights that they had.

"There is nothing I can do about it, Alassë. This is between you and Elrohir." The elven lord sighed as he looked at her. She ran a hand through her loose hair, knowing that she could only talk to Elrohir about this.

"I thank you, lord Celeborn. I shall see to Elrohir now." She took brisk steps back towards their room, hoping to find her husband there. She did, luckily enough, having just caught him as he was dressing himself. A beautiful smile graced the well curves lips as he beheld her.

"Ro, we have to talk. I need to know. I know this will pain you but I really need to know. Is your heart turned west or will you follow Elladan if he choices mortality?"

She could see the quick look of pain on his face as he turned his gaze away from her. She drew closer, just short of touching him as he said. "I do not know, my dear. I have not given it much thought. I do not know if I can be parted from Elladan. It is hard, Alassë, to choice between your brother and your wife."

"But you do not have to choice between me or Elladan, Ro. I merely wish to know where your heart lies. I know it is not easy, my love." She finally drew closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I could very well choice mortality, Alassë and you will remain behind. You will be forced to sail or fade in order to escape your grief. I do not wish to be the source of your grief; perhaps it would have been best had you not married me." Elrohir sighed softly into her hair.

"But it is too late now. My soul is bound to yours for all eternity, Elrohir and I would not have it any other way. I would sit with you even when you blow out your last breath for that is the vow that I took and that is the vow I am going to keep." She nuzzled his neck, hoping to assure him.

"And what about yourself? Would you be able to abide by the emptiness in your soul that will drive you west? You may very well fade there, meleth nin."

"Then so be it. If it means that I shall be reunited with you then so be it. I care not." She cried out as he chuckled. "You may find yourself regretting those words, Alassë. Arwen will also find that mortality shall be bitter in the end."

"Then I shall regret those words, Elrohir, I care not. I will follow you wherever you may go, either way west or to the doom of Men." She pulled his head down to kiss him. He allowed it and held her close, saying. "Then I am glad to have you, even if our time may be short together for I know that you shall make me remember my elvish side and that is all I can hope for when I finally make my choice."

She did not comment on it but simply pulled him closer as her mind went to think about what life would be like without Elrohir and then she decided that she did not like it at all.

**Please review. What choice should Elrohir make? **


	21. immortality!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will try to add more detail and I am glad that you like Alassë so much. A few years will have gone by. Let's begin. **

Alassë looked over out over the valley from her high point up on the hill. She sighed as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. The woods were changing colour in the early fall that came this year. It seemed to her that fall was coming sooner each day since Elrond had left.

Nearly five years had gone by since the lord of the valley had left and finally it seemed like Imlandris was catching up with the time. The seasons came and went quickly. The building was fading and had none the majestic that it used to have. It was only little things like small cracks appearing in the wall and vines overgrowing the empty buildings.

Many of the rooms were abandoned and Alassë knew that in the years to come many more elves would leave for the sea. Alassë shivered as the wind picked up with a chill from the north.

Many people had visited the house since then but it would never be the place that it had been when Elrond still walked these shores. She knew that too much wisdom had been lost. Glorfindel had at first stayed but now she could see him staring out into the west more and more. The general missed Erestor more then he dared to admit and it pained her to see her friend in such pain.

She knew he had promised Elrond to stay behind to watch over the lord's children but she found it cruel that Glorfindel could not be with the elf he loved. The elf that was now waiting for him over the sea.

Elrohir and Elladan were busy with the defence of both Rivendell and Lorien. The now nearly deserted golden wood had fallen under their leadership. The golden leaves were fallen faster and faster each year as if in the years to come the land wished to catch up with the time outside the borders.

No elves lived there anymore. Celeborn himself had moved down to Imlandris only last years with the remainder of his people. They would leave over the sea soon. Alassë, as lady of Imlandris had gone with them to the havens to see them off to safety. Then she had heard the gulls.

She had seen the white gulls fly across the white ocean and it had taken every ounce of her willpower to quell the longing deep inside of her. The longing to take ship and sail to the west. She had raced back to Imlandris, to tell Elrohir and to get away from the sea.

She had been afraid that if she stayed any longer then she might take a ship and never come back. She sighed, that had been a few weeks ago. She had not told Elrohir for she had seen the happy look on his face when he dealt with the men that came to Imlandris daily now.

In the five years that she had married him, she had seen him change. He had somehow become less of an elf and more inching towards dealings with men. She had spent some of her years visiting Arwen when she was with child in Gondor. She had divided her duties between Lorien and Imlandris, part to be away from Elrohir.

She sighed before turning back to go back to the house. The wind was picking up again and she wondered if winter would be early this year. The clouds were an ominous shade of grey and she wondered if it would rain soon. The sky reflected her mood as she thought at how quickly the years had passed.

She had hoped to conceive but it was still not so. Perhaps she would not conceive until Elrohir made his choice. Elladan seemed torn as well. The elf had looked on sadly when the other elves left for the havens, as if he wanted nothing more then to follow them. She wondered if it would pull the two brothers apart.

She walked the now familiar path towards the house. The trees swayed and she got a good view of what she now called home. The elven home was still as beautiful as before with the stairway that led to the entrance of the house but the stones in the courtyard were loose because of all the horses that had gathered her over the centuries.

Weeds were growing up around the gates that still stood proudly. No guard stood there now for with Elrond sailed the power to defend Rivendell. The loss of Vilya had been heavy for the lord of Rivendell and not many elves knew that Elrond had wheeled one of the rings of power. It had been suspected but they truly did not know.

Yet now as Rivendell decayed around them, they knew Elrond had wheeled the ring Vilya and had used it to not only protect Rivendell from the dark forces but from the decay of time as well.

Walking up the stairs, Alassë walked through the open doors that led into the grand hallway. She wanted to find Elrohir and speak to him. Yet she found somebody else first. Coming down the majestic stair was Glorfindel.

He called to her and she turned to him. She frowned as she saw the weary look in the normally dancing blue eyes. He gestured for her to join him and she did, falling into step beside him. He was dressed in his usual blue colours but there seemed to be a wave of sadness coming from him that none could deny.

Yet he was still impeccably dressed as always. Blond hair was pulled back in a tight braid but there seemed to be something off to one who knew him well. Together they walked the many hallways. The hallways were filled with various paintings and tapestries to tell the tales of the Eldar.

"Will you sail soon, Glorfindel?" Alassë finally asked as she stopped to watch his reaction. She smuttered her skirt nervously, afraid of looking at him.

He turned to her, slowly but with stiff movements and she understood that her question had caught him of guard. He then looked at her, asking. "Why do you wish to know, Alassë? Do you doubt that I shall not be able to leave these shores if Elladan and Elrohir remain behind?"

"I did not say that. I am merely asking if you will sail soon. It is just a question, Glorfindel, merely that." She cried out frustrated suddenly. Glorfindel eyes her with concern before he sighed and said. "I am sorry, little one. I did not mean to vent out my anger at you."

He then took her arm and led her out into the concealed garden. She resisted the urge to pull herself loose. She tried her best to match her strides with his own long ones. Her shirts swirled around her ad she finally caught up with him as he gestured for her to sit down. She looked down at the damp grass. "You do not expect me to sit upon that?"

She shot him a glance and he smiled at her, lighting up his face for a moment before the mask settled back into place. "Very well then. I shall answer your question. I do not know if I shall sail, Alassë. I promised Elrond I would remain for as long as I could so I could watch over Elladan and Elrohir."

He sighed and fell silent. "But I am not sure if I can stay behind. Erestor is calling for me and I miss him more each day. I wish to sail soon, Alassë. I know not what Elrohir shall choose but I can take a guess."

She bit back a sob, knowing what he wanted to say. She had feared it as well and when she saw him dealing with the men from the North, her worse fears were confirmed. Elrohir was leaning towards mortality. The next moment Glorfindel's arms went around her trembling form as the warrior said softly, almost apologise. "I am sorry, Alassë, for saying it. I did not mean to hurt you."

"It is not your fault, mellon nin. I too have seen it and it frightens me. Especially when the sea longing seems to have taken hold of me. I should never have travelled to the sea. My thoughts are filled with the sea and I cannot forget it. I shall stay here but I know not when I sail if my husband shall follow me."

She buried her face in his shoulder as the arms tightened around her. Glorfindel kissed the top of her head and said. "For that alone it would have been wise to have waited. If you cannot ask of him to come to Valinor then nobody can. Only Elladan would ask of him to sail then."

"Elladan will sail. I know that the brothers shall be torn. They shall not have the same fate but like Elrond and Elros they shall be different and forever surrendered by their fate." She could feel tears making their way across her cheeks.

A soft hand touched her upon her back and she turned to find Elrohir looking at her. The elf's eyes were sad and she turned to him. Tears were welling up in the blue eyes that she knew so well and she embraced him, asking him what was wrong.

She pulled back when he did not answer her. Her hand reached up to brush the dark hair away from his face and behind a gentle pointed ear. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders. The grey cloth was soft underneath her fingers and then she looked up his face. "Fate is cruel to us, my beloved. You are cursed by the sea longing and I for this choice of mine. Yet I have made my choice as has my brother and now there is no going back. Time for us will be short, meleth nin before you sail."

She could see the pain in his eyes. Eyes that seemed dull now that she knew the truth and then she cried out. "No, Elrohir, no say it is not so. Please, meleth nin, do not say it."

She was barely aware that Elladan had appeared in the doorway to the garden and was looking at them with tears in his own eyes. Elrohir tightened his grip upon her and said. "I want you to sail when Glorfindel does. I do not wish for you to suffer so. I do not wish for you to spend the long years here in Middle Earth with me, suffering from the sea longing. I have seen what it can do to our kind and I do not want you to fade like that. I want to see you whole and enjoying life."

"But how can I enjoy life when I know that you are to die while I am in Valinor? I would rather spend my remaining years with you then to be parted already when I shall lose you for all eternity." She cried out, not care who heard her voice.

The look he gave her was strange but then he smiled at her, laughing suddenly in mirth. "What is this you speak of, my wife?"

"You will die, Ro. I wish to remain by your side. I cannot sail when you are not dead yet, it would be cruel and you cannot ask it of….." She was silence suddenly by a gentle kiss as he said. "Meleth, I will not die. We…" And she followed his gaze towards Elladan as the elf smiled suddenly and then she looked back at Elrohir.

His light eyes danced with laughter as he said. "We will live forever. Oh my silly Alassë, did you think I had chosen mortality? I am sorry if I made you think that. It is true that Elladan and I have made our choice but I cannot be parted from you. I will follow you to Valinor when the time is right."

Her mouth must have fallen open for Elrohir smiled once more and gently pulled her into a kiss. "We are immortal, my love and we shall sail after you. But while the sea longing rages inside of you, I cannot bear to know that you are suffering. You will sail with Glorfindel, shall you not?"

"And leave you behind, Elrohir? You must think I have fallen on my head. I will not leave you behind, silly." She grinned suddenly and the next moment Elrohir lifted her high up in the air, spinning her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned against him.

Finally she was back on her own feet and he smiled at her, leaning in closer as he said. "We shall discuss that tonight, after we make love, then I shall see if you can still resist me." She could only laugh before meeting his lips in a soaring kiss, wrapping strong arms around his neck and feeling very lucky that she had found him.

**So yeah I suppose kind of happy ending here. So should Alassë sail or not? I kind of have something planned. I will not be able to update anytime soon because I am leaving for a three week holiday. Please review. **


	22. Valinor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So if anybody has any ideas, please let me know. **

The grey ship rocked against the small waves that crashed into the shores. Alassë stared at it, saddened by the finality of the situation. She could no longer deny it, the sea longing was too strong to ignore. She had tried to fight it, to find joy among the mortal shores once more but it seemed like all joy had fled from her now she heard the gulls crying.

The longing that had been with her all her life had been replaced by another, to see the green shores of Valinor. She faced the cold and bitter reality of being surrendered from Elrohir for years to come. She would not know how many years would pass until she could see her husband again but she had said her goodbyes to Arwen and Aragorn.

The queen had been saddened to see her friend leave but she had understood that the sea longing forced her to leave. Alassë sighed and her gaze drifted to the havens. Many beautiful buildings stood against hills. The sky was the clearest blue and she felt tears choke her voice.

She would sail together with Glorfindel and she knew that the golden elf had promised Elrohir that he would look out for her. She turned when she felt the familiar weight of Elrohir's hand on her shoulder. He sighed when he saw the tears in her eyes and the hand was placed on her cheek. "You will be reunited with your family, Alassë. I know you wanted to stay but I cannot bear to see you fade day by day. You are meant to be whole."

"But I will leave behind my own family and I do not know how many years shall pass until you are able to pass into the west yourself." She forced herself to be strong but the emotions in the dark blue eyes were simply too much. Elrohir was suffering as much as she was.

"I do not wish to be parted from you, Elrohir." She finally cried out. He gathered her to him by strong arms that were instantly wrapped around her. "You will not. My Ada and Naneth shall take excellent care of you. This I know. Not a century shall pass before I will be reunited with you. I promise you this."

She could feel tears land on her head and realized that Elrohir was crying as well. She looked up in amazement for she had never seen him cry in the time they had spent together. He gave her a slight smile and he answered. "I have to live without the love of my life. That is not easy, meleth nin. Eventually I will come for you when the gulls and the losses I have suffered shall drive me west as well. Until then hold onto whatever hope is giving to you."

He crushed her to him and she melted against him, seeking his lips and sliding her tongue inside for a last passionate kiss on the mortal shores. The last kiss on mortal shores that was shared by these two immortal. Out of breath they finally broke apart to find Cirdan waiting for them.

The ancient ship ward was looking at them with sad eyes. "It is time and the ship is ready to depart. We are only waiting for you, my lady." She looked back at Elrohir and took a step back, saying. "I do not want for you to see the ship sail. I am afraid that you might dive after me. Remember that I love you and I shall wait for your coming. Please come soon, my beloved. Remember my love, Elrohir, through the dark and light times that are ahead of you and if you can no longer find joy in the small things come west then and you shall find me waiting for you."

Alassë choked on her tears as she spoke the words and he gave her hand one last squeeze. Thick tears were making their way across the fair cheeks even as he smiled and she memorized this sight of him. The only sight that would be there for perhaps years to come.

She saw Elladan appear behind him and feeling Glorfindel's strong arm around her shoulder, she released her hand and turned quickly. Her heart ached when she heard the heart wrenching sobs that came from behind her. Yet she did not turn for she would not be able to leave.

Glorfindel murmured soft words in her ear even as he nearly carried her to the ship. "Please, I wish to remain." She cried out suddenly and the warrior froze. She turned in his embrace to sob in his chest. The strong hand of her mentor came to stroke her hair as he said ever so softly. "Do you really wish to remain, Alassë? If this is so then remain behind and sail another time."

The strong hand underneath her chin forced her gaze up to look at the calm face. He placed a fatherly kiss on the top of her head and she faltered bowing her head. "Come, we must be going." His arm was around her once more and Glorfindel helped her to the ship.

She was silent and did not cry out anymore, only looking back when the ship set sail. She could see that Elrohir broke free from his brother and ran to the ship. She ran back to the deck to stare at the rethreading figure of her husband as he called out over the still waters. "I will always love you, my beloved; wait for me on the green shores."

She nearly drowned in a wave of anguish as she got ready to swim back to the shores but then strong arms caught her and she fought desperately against the Balrog slayer. "Release me. I want to return." Glorfindel held her tightly and he did not allow her to shake herself loose.

She cried out time and time again even when even the strongest elven eyes could no longer see the shores of Middle Earth. Glorfindel still continued to hold her even as she ceased her struggling and instead sobbed in his arms with her hands in front of her face.

She did not realize as Glorfindel lifted her and carried her when suddenly a wave of sickness passed over so strong she was sure she would have swayed without his support. The next moment she broke away as Glorfindel released her so she could rush to heave over edge of the ship.

She finally sagged against the railing as the wave passed, leaving a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. Tears of embarrassment stained her cheeks now as Glorfindel wrapped a cloak around her shoulders. "Come, it is best that you rest, little one." She met his eyes and found compassion and pity staring back at her. Only giving him a defeated now, Alassë allowed Glorfindel to help her to her feet.

A sudden wave of dizziness passed over her and it resulted in Glorfindel lifting her up. She did not resist the urge to sleep and then she knew only darkness.

The weeks passed in flashes of sickness and weakness as the green land came ever closer. She was aware of the concerned glances that Glorfindel shot her way.

She rose one morning early to find herself looking at an ever growing land. "Is that….?" She could not form the words as Glorfindel turned to her and smiled, saying. "Yes, it is. How are you feeling?"

"I am better. This is the first morning that the sickness does not plague me. Perhaps it has passed…" The gentle smile on Glorfindel's face was making her uneasy and she brushed past him to look at the land.

"I do not think it has passed. It might be many moons until this sort of sickness will pass, little one. You would be wise to see Elrond when we go ashore." She turned back at him, mystified to see him looking at her intently. "What do you speak of? The sickness is not that bad."

He grinned suddenly and then walked closer so they were almost touching. "Oh little one, still so naive. Elrohir has left you a gift and if this is not a sign of hope then I do not know one. The years will be hard but I am sure with the help from both Elrond and his family and your own family you shall raise the child quite well."

Gasping in shock Alassë took a step backwards as her hand flew to cover her mouth. "A child?" She swayed suddenly and sat down heavily upon the dock. Glorfindel chuckled lightly as he crouched down in front of her and said, one hand reaching out for her to grasp. "Yes, a child. You are with child. I assume you did not know."

She stared up at the golden elf with a shocked expression and said. "How could I know? How can I face the long years without Elrohir when I have to raise this child alone?" The next moment Glorfindel raised her to her feet, ignoring the storm of questions that had somehow gotten loose.

"Silence now. Your questions shall be answered soon enough, little one. We have reached the shores and now it is time for us to go ashore and see the people we have long missed." Glorfindel's hand on her arm was soft and it comforted her as he led her by that touch only to the edge of the ship.

Both of them descended upon the sandy shores. The elves waited for them there were many. Alassë hid a cry of joy when she saw Agalos, her father rushing towards her. The strong male elf stood tall and she broke free of the other elves to run towards him. The grin that broke out on his face had her weeping with joy as he caught her.

"Alassë, my daughter, you are finally here." The voice that she remembered from years before came back to her and she buried her face in the dark hair of her father. The strong arms reminded her of Elrohir and she felt a deep stab of pain in her heart. The sobs were finally coming out of her and her father held her tightly, not caring for the words that passed his lips to comfort his daughter.

"Where is your husband, child? Where is lord Elrohir?" She broke away as her father asked her that and she knew that he had read it in her eyes. The dark grey eyes reminded her of Elrond but a light shone in them that she had not seen before. "Come, we shall share this news with Elrond for he will desire to know it."

"Where is Naneth?" Alassë asked, walking next to her father as the male elf regarded her with a slight smile before he said. "She is at home, waiting for you. We were not sure you would have the strength to leave Middle Earth without Elrohir so I came alone."

They soon came upon the endearing sight of Glorfindel embracing a grinning Erestor. Alassë smiled when she saw how happy her mentor looked when he was finally reunited with his lover. Elrond was standing close to his friends as well and he turned when they walked closer. A look of sadness replaced the look of joy on his face when he saw her tears stricken face.

He shared a look with Agalos before he stepped closer and wrapped one arm around her still trembling shoulders. "I do not know if your coming here signals good or bad news for my sons but I am glad that you are here all the same."

"They will sail when the time is right, Elrond. Elrohir bade me to share the news with you. Arwen has giving Elessar an heir by the name of Eldarion. She was very happy but missed her father." She could not form the words that she had wanted to say herself.

"I think there is more news unless I am mistaken." He murmured softly, his face close to hers so when she looked up she could see the kind look in the sharp grey eyes. She looked back at her father and even he smiled encouragingly at her so she took a deep breath and said.

"I am with child as well and as much as the news despairs me that I have to raise this child without Elrohir, I am happy that we are finally blessed with child." She choked back another sob as Alagos's arms encircled her once more. "Beloved daughter, that is more joyous news then I could hope for. Your journey was long and filled with grief and allow your heart to heal in Valinor so that you can mend and be whole once again. Elrond has given you leave to live in his house as is the custom of bonded children. Your mother and I shall join you soon enough. For now rest and enjoy the beauty of this land."

Elrond held out his hand and she could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "I am glad that you have come but I am sad that it will take years until Elrohir shall come himself. My family shall help you through this period and we shall look out for the day when Elrohir shall be with his own family once more. Come, my child and you shall mend." She smiled through her tears and embraced both elves, glad to be reunited with her family.

**So what do you think? Please tell me what you want to see and review of course. **


	23. Middle Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's begin. This will be from Elrohir's point of view. **

Elrohir stared west, out of his window that overlooked the city of Minas Tirith. He wrapped his arms around himself when the wind picked up and caressed his arms gently. It was almost like the touch of a lover. He started shivering, but not because of the cold. The wind was making him miss his own lover.

It had been 15 years and each passing day he missed her more and more. On days like this it was especially difficult. Today had been a celebration of the arrival of the fifth child of Elessar and Arwen. Another daughter had been born and the people of Gondor celebrated.

He had cheered along side them but when the night fell and many people went home in hopes of conceiving a child themselves, he could not help but miss Alassë. She was his wife and someday he hoped that she would be the mother of his children.

He turned from the window, knowing that the day he was thinking off could be years away. A soft knock on his door came and as much as he wanted to be alone tonight, he walked to the door and opened it.

Elladan stood there, together with Elessar who soon came into view. "What do you want?" he asked. His voice came out curt and short, almost snappy. Elladan merely raised an eyebrow and then pushed him inside, stepping around Elrohir to settle down on the bed.

Aragorn seemed to hesitate but when Elrohir raised his eyebrows at him, the king said. "Arwen is sleeping peacefully, as is my daughter. My brother needs me more than my wife right now." Aragorn then stepped inside as Elrohir took a step backwards.

"If both of you think that this shall be a place to continue the feast, you are both wrong. I would rather be alone right now." Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at both his brothers sitting in the room.

Aragorn was sitting on the bed as Elladan closed the window. "We know what day it is, Ro." The king of men spoke softly from his place between the many cushions that decorated the bed.

"Then you should know that I do not like to spend it with anyone else. I would prefer to be alone with my thoughts right now." The younger twin walked to the bed and sat down. He did not care as he saw how both his brothers shared a knowing look before Aragorn leaned forward and grasped Elrohir by the shoulder.

The elf tried to shake himself loose but before he knew it, Aragorn had pulled him back to rest between the king's stretched out legs. He tried to resist but when Aragorn wrapped strong arms around his chest, he relaxed into the embrace immediately.

Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he brought his hands up to his face. His shoulders shook with sobs that he tried to hide. He could hear soft words that were murmured in his ears but could not understand them.

The next moment a strong hand pulled his own hands away and he stared up at the blurred face of Elladan. His brother's face was distorted by the tears that streamed down his cheeks and finally Elladan leaned forward to wrap him into a strong embrace. "Oh little brother, such grief."

The older elf did not need to say anything as Elrohir pushed him away angrily. "And would you not feel the same if the love of your life has sailed? I know not when I will see her again. It could be centuries…." He swallowed away the lump in his throat.

"But you will be reunited with her, Elrohir and that is what matters. You can sail now if that is what you desire. We will understand."

"No, you do not understand, Aragorn. Your wife is right beside you and you have 5 beautiful children. You did not have to see your wife sail and know that you would remain behind. I know now what Adar must have been feeling when Naneth sailed." Elrohir felt miserable.

One some days he had even forgotten what would await him on the other shores. Some days he could act as if everything was fine and that he did not miss her so much, but on other days, such as today, he couldn't keep pretending. He preferred to be alone on those days but Elladan didn't always leave him to his solitude.

Usually Elladan would sit with him in silence until he cried himself to sleep, but on some days he would fight his brother, not wanting his presence near. Now Aragorn had come and the man sat with him, hands resting on Elrohir's shoulders even as the elf did not respond.

Aragorn did not say anything and for that Elrohir was glad. The man simply sat with him, hands gently massaging the tense shoulders of his older brother until Elrohir finally allowed himself to relax. Elrohir staggered against Aragorn, shoulders shaking with hidden sobs once more.

Aragorn did not say anything but merely took Elrohir's face in his hands and then embraced his brother, Elladan watching them silently. Finally the older elf reached out and placed a gentle hand on the shaking shoulders. Aragorn looked at Elladan and the elf spoke. "It is always this bad on these days. When there is a celebration or on the anniversary of their wedding day." Elladan sighed; staring at Elrohir's curled up form.

The other elf did not say anything, merely seeking comfort in his brothers' embrace. He remembered her smile, the way her eyes glittered when he looked at her and she gazed back at him. He shedded tears he had not shed in years. He could feel the pain mounting, ripping him apart as his anguish reached a peak.

Soft words were murmured but he did not care that he showed such weakness in front of his brothers, knowing that they would look on him with only love and acceptance. Finally he raised his head, looking at the pale and weary faces before him. Aragorn looked at him, smiling ever so gently as the king spoke. "Are you feeling better now, Ro?"

The man's calloused hands gently cupped the elf's cheeks and Aragorn traced a soothing pattern on the elf's cheeks. "I did not know the grief would be this bad." The man eventually sighed.

"You miss your soul mate, Estel. You cannot share anything with somebody, with that somebody that knows you so well. Like waking up to your wife, cuddling closer in the mornings, talking together, eating together. For the past 15 years I have been living alone, utterly alone." Elrohir wiped at his eyes but remain seated close by Aragorn.

The young man was stroking the dark long hair. "Why do you accept comfort from Estel but not from me, brother nin?" Elladan's soft voice came.

"For the comfort Estel provides is different then the comfort you can provide, Elladan," Elrohir softly answered, seeking out his brother's sharp grey eyes.

"There were nights when you screamed and cursed at me when I sat with you. Those days are long passed. It was when you tried to jump into the water and swim after the ship. I had never seen you in such despair until then."

Elrohir sat up shakily, looking at Elladan intently. "Why do you mention this? Those days are long past as you said."

"Yes but not forgotten. Even now you do not want us close. You can sail, Elrohir if you want. I do not want for you to grieve because you remain here." Elladan took his brother's hands in his own and the younger twin allowed it.

"I will not fade away. I made her a promise that I would return to her by ship and I shall honour it. However, I refuse to sail while my friends stay behind." The elf smiled gently at his older twin and Elladan looked at him before saying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, Elladan. There will be nights when my grief shall consume me but you must allow me to get through this. I know you do not like to see me in pain but you cannot stop it. The pain will be there until I am reunited with her." Elrohir gave a weak smile and then he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Elladan, holding the other elf tightly. Yes, the pain would be bad but he would be fine as long as his family would be beside him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	24. Sanya

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be written from Alassë's side of things in Valinor where she will have a daughter that she had given Elrohir. About 25 years has gone by since she came to Valinor. Let's begin. ****The daughter's name is Sanya which means normal. **

"Sanya! Do not tear that dress!" Alassë felt like the mother that she was as she shouted after her daughter. "Oh Valar, what am I going to do with her? She is just so much like me." She muttered fondly as she wandered back inside.

A soft chuckle came from the entrance and she raised a brow at the former lord of Imlandris. Elrond merely smiled sweetly at her and she rolled her eyes upwards. "Now you see the trouble your parents had with you, iel nin." She ignored the jibe as Elrond stepped to the side to allow her to enter.

When she passed him, she said. "It never seems to bother you that your granddaughter is so much like me or like Elrohir sometimes. You dote on her more then my own Ada does sometimes. She will be very spoiled this way."

Elrond did not say anything but merely smiled, one hand grasping hers before he walked outside after Sanya. She drifted back inside, going up to her daughter's room and laying out another clean dress for her to wear.

Soon the spring ball would arrive and since Sanya was beginning to act like a true maiden, she knew it would not be long before she would started to get interested in the male elves soon. She grinned, remembering fond times when she herself had done that.

Her eyes then travelled to the drawing that hung on the wall opposed the bed. It was a drawing of Elrohir; it had been made on their wedding day. She closed her eyes, mentally counting the years that had gone by. Yet she needed no such thing for she only had to look at Sanya to know how much time had passed.

25 long years since she had last seen him, since she had last held him or kissed his lips or made love to him. She still wondered if he would come. He had promised to come soon but how soon was soon to an elf?

The questions that Sanya had asked were the hardest yet Alassë had always told the truth, not having the heart to lie to her only daughter. She had been very glad for both the support of Elrond as for her the support her own family had given her during the long months of the pregnancy.

But at the birth she had cried harder then ever, working to deliver the child into the world. The pain in her mind had been greater then the pain in her body and finally she had fallen into a deep sleep when it had all been over.

The first few years after that seemed dark but when she began to see resemble of Elrohir in Sanya she was happier then ever. Running footsteps shook her out of her thoughts as Sanya rounded the corner.

The young female elf was nearly fully grown and her grey eyes sparkled with mischief which put Alassë on guard. "What have you done now?" She asked, folding the dress neatly and sat on the bed, smiling as Sanya came to sit beside her and rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I have done nothing, Naneth (mother). Nothing at all. I merely bring exited news." The brown haired elf answered, seeking out her mother's eyes as the older elf spoke. "Oh and which is?"

"A ship has been seen on the horizon." Sanya raised her head to check for her mother's reaction but Alassë gave none. In the early years her heart had leaped, as had she by the mere mentioning of a ship. But now she was not so exited anymore as ships came to the docks daily.

"Ships are seen on the horizon every day, meleth…." She could not risk losing hope once more. She could hear the soft rustling of a robe as Elrond appeared in the doorway, looking wind blown.

"This is the ship that bears Elladan and Elrohir west." The half elf panted and she stared at him for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. "That is the ship that bears Ada then." Sanya whispered, shaking Alassë gently as the older elf snapped out of her thoughts.

She stood up, shaking ever so lightly as she hugged Sanya closer. The Elfling melted into her mother's embrace, recognizing the emotions easily. There would be no more lonely nights for Alassë; she would spend them forever with Elrohir.

"We should go down to the beach to welcome them." She answered to the questioning look that her daughter was sending her. The blissful smile that came to Sanya's lips made her heart ache and she followed Elrond down from the halls and to the coast.

Her thoughts were racing, finally after all these long years she would be one more reunited with Elrohir. Yet doubt still lingered, would he welcome their daughter? The daughter she had given him without his knowledge. Would he recognize her? But she also wondered with a giddy sense of humour if Sanya would be able to recognize her father.

They had spoken about this plenty of times, which Elrohir was a twin and that would make it hard to recognize him. Alassë only recognized her own husband because of the sense of peace she got when she touched him. She wondered idly if he had changed, if he had found the years apart as hard as she had.

There would be no doubt that he had and when he was safe with her and Sanya had gone to bed, they would rekindle and reconnect in the deepest sense possible. She would wake up to him every morning from now on and any children that would be given to them in the future they would raise them together.

She nervously fidgeted with her hands until a large one covered her own. She smiled when she looked up into the eyes of her father, Agalos. The older dark haired elf smiled at her and said. "It seems that the sight of a brat from Rivendell can still reduce you to a trembling maiden. The last time I saw you trembling, child, was a long time ago. So long ago that even I cannot remember anymore."

"Do not let Elrond hear that you are calling his children brats, Adar. Besides Elrohir is my brat and I happen to love him just for that." She replied softly causing Agalos to smile.

The next moment Sanya saw her grandfather and happily launched herself into his arms. Regarding them with a smile, Alassë startled when she felt the presence she had missed for the past 25 years suddenly become stronger. She gasped, knowing that Elrohir was close and she walked closer to the dock, watching as the ship anchored.

She waited patiently for the elves that were on the ship to come off, some of the elves on the shore moving forward to take packs and stuff that had to be brought ashore. She swallowed thickly as she waited patiently for any of the familiar elves to come down and finally they did.

They walked side by side, each one carrying a pack down to the dock. Sharp grey eyes were already searching the crowd as his brother grinned well naturally. She pushed the few elves away that were standing up front as some already had moved to embrace long lost ones.

She could hear a joyful cry from Celebrian as the lady moved forward to embrace her sons who she had not seen in nearly 500 years. Both twins dropped their packs and moved forward as one. A small push in her back made Alassë step forward as well and she looked back to see who it had been.

Elrond stood smiling at her as he encouraged her to go forward. She finally smiled before noticing that Elladan had swept his mother up high and was embracing her warmly. Elrohir hung back, not looking at the picture but at her and she finally ran forward.

He caught her about halfway up the docks and crushed her to him, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck, feeling the tears beginning to fall but these were tears of happiness as she hugged him tightly, hearing him softly murmur words.

"I missed you so." Elrohir's voice had not changed and finally he pulled back to look her in the eye, smiling at her as she moved closer to kiss him. Finally their lips touched and they years they spent apart vanished, as if they had never happened.

"There is somebody you should meet." She pulled away reluctantly, Elrohir seeming disappointed as he said. "Can it not wait?"

She laughed as she shook her head at him, taking his hand and pulling him along. Elrohir only paused to say to his mother that he would speak to her later when Alassë finally stopped near her own father. She felt Elrohir turn her gently as he whispered. "Do you want for me to meet your father? Do I need to tell you that I have met him before? This is what you drag me over here for without me even greeting my own…"

She silenced him by placing her hand against his mouth. "No, my father is not the one I wanted you to meet but the one who stands beside him."

Elrohir's eyes fixed upon the young female standing beside his father in law. The same grey eyes met his own with a hint of nervousness that he could not quite place. She seemed familiar but he could not think of where he had met her.

Alassë stood between them, catching her daughter's look and nodding, squeezing Elrohir's hand. Then Sanya did a bold thing, she stepped forward and asked softly. "Ada?"

Alassë could see how Elrohir reeled back as he heard the word as if struck. His eyes flew to her own and she smiled, saying. "Meleth nin, I would like you to meet our daughter. This is Sanya Elrohiriel." (Daughter of Elrohir)

She released his hand and Elrohir took a step forward, his eyes settling on his daughter's face while Sanya seemed to hesitate. Then her father raised a hand to brush her cheek and his eyes softened as he said. "My daughter, you are beautiful, just like your Naneth."

Finally Sanya sighed and she threw herself into the older elf's arms, allowing him to draw her close. Yet Elrohir's eyes sought out Alassë and she smiled at the mixture of emotions that she saw. Regret that he had not come sooner but happiness at finding that the years without him had not been too alone.

Finally he released her and grabbed Alassë again, bringing her closer as he said. "For the next child I will not leave your side." And with that happy promise she gave herself up to another blissful kiss.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	25. A promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am going to wrap this story up so if you want to see anything just let me know. Let's begin. **

Elrohir shifted in the tresses of sleep. He knew something was wrong but what it was he did not know. He rolled onto his side, eyes focussing upon the source of light that streamed into the room through the tall windows.

He smiled and then reached with one hand to find Alassë's hand, he frowned when it came back empty and her side of the bed was cold. What could drive her to leave their warm bed earlier then usual? She had actually slept longer then he had in the past few weeks, yet he did not know why.

He sat up, the sheets pooling at his waist as he called out her name. Her answer came back through the door from the bathing room. Elrohir frowned, that was strange but he stood up and walked to the door, knowing on it softly.

She called out for him to enter and he did, worrying when he saw her sitting on the cold floor against the wall, one hand protectively wrapped around her stomach. "Meleth nin…." Elrohir breathed, he could not form any more words but the smile on her face was gentle.

She held out her hand to him and he sat down next to her, more frightened then he dared to admit. "Remember Ro, all those weeks ago that you told me that you would be here for another child?" Her voice was soft, teasing.

He could only nod, pulling her closer to his side as he remembered the past few months of bliss as he got to know his daughter and reconnected with his wife. Apparently it seemed that it had paid of. She snuggled against his side, grinning as she said. "Imagine my surprise to know that ever since my lover is back I find myself with child again."

"Which lover is that? He must be very potent then. I wonder what your husband would say to find yourself with child so soon after he has returned." Elrohir felt a smile pulling at his own lips as she laughed, gently slapping his arm.

"You got me with child, Elrohir! And so the Valar help me but I will make you abide by your promise." She forced past her lips as she caught her breath when they were done laughing to look at him.

He looked blissfully happy, hair mussed up by sleeping but his grey eyes sparkled with happiness and laughter and he gave her that smile she loved so much. Finally he pulled her into a kiss, one that made her mind spin and made her regret the years that she had spent without him but finally she pulled apart, resting her head against his shoulder, saying.

"We should tell Sanya. She deserves to know that she is getting another sibling." Alassë rose elegantly and Elrohir could not help but smile when he wondered that in a few months she would not be able to rise so smoothly anymore.

He followed her, sliding his arms around her waist when she stood at the bed to get dressed. His hand came to rest directly over her stomach and Elrohir gasped when he felt the child's strong presence in her body.

She turned to meet his eyes with an amused grin. "What is the matter? Did I manage to leave lord Elrohir tongue tied?"

Shaking his head, Elrohir tried to shake the confusion from his mind. As a healer he had felt children in the womb before but this was shaking him to the very core. It was his child that was growing inside his wife. She was watching him with a gentle expression and finally pulled him towards her for a kiss. "I suppose I did manage to surprise you then. Imagine my surprise when I learned that I was carrying your daughter."

"How did you find out? I can imagine that you were not really thinking of the present much…" Elrohir ignored the stab of pain in his heart when he saw her eyes darken with hurt but finally she grinned and answered.

"Glorfindel told me. He was the first to find out, even before I know what was ailing me. It is also the reason he is her godfather. She simply adores him." Alassë pulled her shirt over her head and finally managed to walk out the room, followed closely by Elrohir.

Yet the male elf did not follow her to the kitchen, instead going to his daughter's room and knocking before entering. He walked in, seeing the younger female elf curled up in the bed, reading a book that he had read when he was an Elfling himself. "Morning, my daughter." He greeted softly, sitting down on the bed as she regarded him with a happy smile and put the book away.

"Morning, Ada. You are up early." Sanya sat up and Elrohir could see one of his older tunics appearing from underneath the blankets. He smiled, gesturing to the tunic and she stared at it wide eyed, quickly explaining. "Oh I did not know it belonged to you, Ada. Naneth gave it to me when I became 10. She said that it belonged to somebody special. Do you want it back?"

He could see the tell tale signs of the nervousness that she could not quite shake. He reached out with one hand and caught her own hand in his as he said. "Peace, child. I would not take it from you for it belongs to you. Your mother gave it to you and you should keep it. I am quite sure that it does not fit me anymore."

"Ada, you have not gained any weight! Elves do not gain weight." She cried out, cuddling closer. He laughed at that, stroking her hair as he said. "Oh little one, elves can grow big. Especially if they are with child."

He could feel her stiffen in his arms and finally she drew back, looking at him with a confused look on her face. "What are you speaking about, Ada?"

"What I said. You will soon have a sibling to play with." He laughed when he saw her eyes grow wide before she threw herself at him, forgetting all about being a lady and instead being an exiting child who had been given one of her greatest wishes.

"But how long then…? How long must I wait?" She then threw back the covers and stood on the floor with bared feet, crying out. "Where is Naneth? I must go and congratulate her." Within moments she was gone, leaving him laughing still on the bed.

"It seems that fatherhood agrees with you if you manage to get your daughter so quickly out of bed and halfl dressed." His father's deep voice came from the doorway and Elrohir smiled as he rose to meet his sire.

"Yes, you never had that habit. You always had to threaten us with more work for us to even consider getting up in time for breakfast." The younger elf shot back as one arm easily went around his shoulder, trapping him against a firm chest.

He could hear his father's laughter deep in his chest as he rested his head against the older elf's chest before he relaxed, allowing his father to hold her. "Thank you." He said softly.

"For what, my son?"

"For taking care of Alassë when she arrived her and for taking care of Sanya. For being there when I could not be and for helping her through the years…For being the father I could not be to Sanya…."

"Nay, child, I was merely the parent until you came back." Elrond pulled his son closer, holding him for a moment until the older elf said. "Now go and this time is the father that you were supposed to be 25 years ago. If you dare to leave her alone again, not even the Valar will be able to help you when I get through with you."

With a last look at his sire, Elrohir did just that and went back to his wife to make himself ready for fatherhood and he was happy to do so.

**So tell me what you want to see. Don't forget to review. **


	26. a new addition

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be one of the last chapters of this story. Tell me what you want to see in the last chapter. Let's begin. ****There will be a small flashback at the beginning of this chapter but it will be written like **_**this**_

Alassë moaned as another contraction passed. She gripped Elrohir's offered hand tightly and for a moment Elrond was reminded of a similar night 25 years ago when she had to go through the pain alone. He had been so proud of her then, but when she had cried out for Elrohir, his heart had clenched tightly in pity.

At that moment Elrond had wanted nothing more then to support her but it had not been him who had stood by her side.

_Elrond watched with growing horror as Alassë's cries for her husband ceased in volume as she began to sob. The physical pain of birth and the mental pain of not having her husband near __were weakening her. There had been times in the night when Elrond was not sure that she would pull through. _

_She was lying on her back now, moaning softly in delirium. His wife Celebrian had stroked her hair, trying to comfort her but it seemed that Alassë no longer focussed as Elrond stood at the bedside. _

_The door opened and Elrond turned, demanding who dared to enter a birthing chamber when they were not a family member when his eyes focused upon Glorfindel. The blue eyes were not focussed upon him but upon the pale girl in the bed. _

_The healer drew nearer so he could place a hand upon his friend's shoulder. Finally Glorfindel turned to him and softly asked. "How is she?" _

_Elrond sighed; he had been dreading the question when he had asked Alagos to step out of the room. "She is delirious and weak. She does not have the strength to even push at the moment. With every moment that passes we come closer to losing the child and her." _

_Glorfindel's gaze passed once more over Alassë as she moaned in pain. Celebrian rose easily, eyes locking with Glorfindel's before the warrior's gaze lingered on the younger elf on the bed. His gaze hardened as he took a step forward, Elrond's hand clenching his shoulder and he stopped, turning back to the lord. _

"_I cannot allow you here, Glorfindel. Only her husband or her father can do such a thing…" _

"_She has long been my protégé, Elrond and I do not see her husband here. You have send Alagos from the room and unless you wish to take your place beside her and allow somebody else to deliver this child then there is no one." Glorfindel's eyes were hard, voice harsh before he continued. _

"_Celebrian cannot pull her out of this. I can! I have pulled her through similar circumstances and she will heed my words. She does not have the strength to face this alone and you need to deliver the child, she would trust no one but yourself. It is cruel that she had to go through this alone; do you also wish to deny her a change for somebody who knows her and wishes to help her? With all due respect to Celebrian but she does not know Alassë like I do. Allow me to assist, Elrond. She is one of my warriors and I always stood by them when they needed my aid, she has need of me now, allow me to help?" _

_Elrond gazed back at the pale elf, she was shaking, trying to deal with the pain. Finally he nodded and answered. "Very well, Glorfindel. If she is willing I will allow you to assist." _

_He was rewarded with a smile as Glorfindel cautiously approached the bed. Alassë eyes flew open and they settled upon Glorfindel as the warrior bent closer and whispered softly in her ear. After a moment she sighed, struggling to sit upright. _

_When the blond haired elf sat behind her, resting his back against the headboard of the bed and supported her with his own body, he nodded at Elrond. The elven lord smiled in relief and they waited the many hours to Sanya's birth. _

Elrond was shaking of his thoughts as he heard the low murmurs of Elrohir's words. Alassë merely held tighter to his hand and to his satisfaction Elrond could see the pained expression on his son's face.

"You promise to be here, for the good and the bad times, meleth nin." Alassë's voice was hoarse but the smile on her face could not have been brighter. The male elf laughed softly, pressing a quick kiss to her lips which she returned tiredly.

The night progressed on and as the contractions came quicker, Elrond took his place by the foot of the bed. Elrohir had slipped behind Alassë, supporting his wife and whispering softly into her ear. "This will be the last child for many years, Elrohir for if you dare to put me through this again, I will swear that you will no longer be a male elf…"

She arched upwards and Elrond smiled encouragingly as he called out. "Yes, that is it, Alassë. Push!"

The encouragements were lost on Alassë as her body did what woman for centuries had done before her. She could feel her strength waning but then the cries of a newborn child filled the air.

She sat up with the support of Elrohir, not once caring for the blood or the weariness that she was feeling when boy was placed into her arms. Elrond stood smiling down at her as she gazed transfixed upon the small face. The little Elfling gave another loud wail but she gently shushed him.

"Little one, hush, your parents are here." Elrohir was drawing back the blankets so he could gaze at the child's face. The dark grey eyes looked up at his own and the half elf was reminded of another pair that had once belonged to his brother.

"Estel." He breathed softly, causing Alassë to gaze at him. She smiled and nodded, gently bouncing their son. "Yes, Estel." She agreed, smiling as she beheld the face of wonder of her husband as he beheld his child.

She glanced up at the doorway, seeing the blond elf standing there. Glorfindel smiled at her and nodded, already stepping away to allow her family to pass. She allowed Elrohir to take the child and beckoned to him. He shook his head, blond hair flying until a soft hand on his shoulder startled him. He focussed eyes upon Elrond and then bent closer to listen to what the bloodied healer was saying.

He blushed lightly before stepping around Elrond and approaching the couple, Elrond looking smug as he walked from the room. Sanya was sitting near her father, crooning at her newborn baby brother as Alassë smiled gently, one hand reaching out to clasp Glorfindel's hand as the warrior came to stand by the bedside.

"This time Elrohir was here and you were not. I never properly thanked you for helping me through that night…" She looked up, blinking tiredly as Glorfindel sat down on the bedside, one arm going around her shoulder and holding her lightly.

"You have a beautiful son as you have a beautiful daughter, little one. It was my duty as your mentor to help you through it for I was the only one who could reach you at the time. It was an honour to attend the birth of your firstborn and to take Elrohir's place for a moment." Glorfindel smiled as Elrohir's gaze settled upon his childhood friend.

"Glorfindel, come and meet Estel." He called, passing the babe to Sanya who looked a little shocked but then became entranced with the small Elfling.

Elrohir approached the bed, sitting beside his wife as they gazed upon their firstborn and their second born who were sitting close to each other, surrounded by family that slowly came walking in to admire the new addition to the family. She could see Erestor standing in the doorway, a blissful expression on his face as he looked at his husband who was standing beside Sanya as she showed the child to her godfather.

Alassë pulled Elrohir closer, softly whispering into his ear. The half elf smiled and then nodded, approaching the councillor and asking. "Erestor, would you do us the honour of being a godfather to Estel?"

Glorfindel's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at his lover. Erestor looked at the child for a long time and then gazed at Elrohir's hopeful face. His gaze then flew over Glorfindel's face as the warrior still looked tense before Erestor clasped Elrohir on the shoulder and said. "Yes, I would be honour to be a godfather to little Estel, Ro."

Glorfindel's face relaxed into a smile as Alassë smiled at her husband. Elrohir approached the bed again and finally she was tucked safely into his arms. "I love you, Alassë."

"And I love you, Elrohir." She breathed softly, nodding off as her husband kept watch over their son together with their family and feeling very proud of the little family he had created.

**Hope you liked it. So please send me some ideas. **


	27. reminicing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last chapter of this story. It certainly has been a journey since the beginning. Let's begin. Fluff warning here. **

"Ada, can we sail too?" Five year old Estel was bouncing up and down on the beach as Elrohir and he gazed at the white ships that were docked a little further away. Elrohir glanced down at the small Elfling clenching his hand and jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Perhaps another time, ion nin." He softly agreed, smiling down at the dark haired Elfling.

"Oh alright, Ada. Can I take some seashells home for Naneth?" At Elrohir's nod, Estel rushed off, carefully staying within the older elf's line of vision. Taking small steps Elrohir walked after his son, smiling and enjoying the sunlight on his face.

He felt at peace. For a time he had not known that such things existed. He loved Alassë dearly and to spent time with both his children was a true blessing to him. Yet he also began to long for another child, wishing to give Estel a smaller sibling to play with.

But that would be hard to get through with Alassë. She had not wanted any more children for the moment, perhaps in a few years time. But perhaps Elrohir could persuade her. He kept a close eye on his son, startling when a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned to find a female looking at him with the same eyes as he did. She was just a bit shorter then him and he placed a hand over her own as he breathed. "Sanya…" He smiled when his daughter smiled as well as Estel cried out happily.

"Sanya!" The Elfling rushed to him, expecting to be caught by his older sister. She swung him up high into the air, holding him close for a moment and cuddling with him until he began to fit and hurried away again, going to collect the shells he wanted to show his sister.

Sanya smiled indulgingly at her little brother and turned back to look at her father as she softly said. "Hello, Ada. Naneth wanted me to check upon you to make sure that Estel would not wander off."

"I would never allow any harm to come to Estel or you. These lands are safe, as your mother knows very well." Elrohir sat down in the sand, noticing how Sanya came to sit beside him, leaning against his side for a moment.

She would always god for her mother for small things like advice on males and things alike for the relationship between Alassë and Sanya was very strong. Sometimes Elrohir fell like he was intruding into something private when they spoke together but more and more he became aware of the growing bond between him and Estel.

Perhaps it was merely a father son thing, he did not know but he suddenly found himself spending much more time with Sanya as well to get to know his daughter.

"Ada, who is Estel named after?" She hesitated, looking him in the eye before looking away. Elrohir shifted uncomfortable. The name of his foster brother still brought tears to his eyes as he knew he would never be able to see Estel again but he had honoured him by naming his son after him.

"Estel was my foster brother. Elrond gave that name to a small human named Aragorn when he came to live in our house at the age of 2. Aragorn was a direct descendent from Isildur and thus he was the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. He was hunted by the enemy for Sauron would like nothing more then to see the line of Isildur fall into ruin. Eventually Aragorn reclaimed the throne of Gondor and restored the kingship to those lands and he became my real brother by marry my sister Arwen."

Elrohir found that his voice was calm even as the grief bit deep inside him. He would never be able to hold his sister again for she had chosen mortality. He still remembered how hard the choice had been for him and Elladan but he could not stand to be parted from Alassë and Elladan so he had made his choice, his brother following him.

"But does it not hurt to look at Estel and see your brother?" Sanya's voice was soft and confident. She still did not feel secure enough in her father's presence to ask all of the questions that she had wanted to ask him

Elrohir smiled at her and softly answered. "In the beginning it did but our Estel is such a different person and I know that Aragorn would have been honoured to have my son named after him. I will always remember Aragorn and Arwen and we can only honour them by thinking about them and speaking of them."

"Is that why grandfather is so fond of him because he reminds him of Estel?" There was pride in her voice this time and Elrohir had to remind himself that she spent years by Elrond's side when he had not been there for her.

"Yes but Elrond always like children. I am surprised he never had any more then just the 3 of us. He is a good grandfather. Even if we have to remind him sometimes that he should not spoil you too much." Elrohir laughed softly as Estel flung himself at his father, content to sit in his lap for a moment.

He gazed out towards the sea, lost in thought as he thought of all the elves before him who had come to Valinor and all the elves that still had to come. Most of the wood elf from Eryn Lasgalen still had to set sail, Thranduil not yet haven truly felt the call to come westwards.

Elrohir knew that Legolas would not set sail until Aragorn had passed one. It strengthened him to know that his little brother did not have to face the end alone. It would not doubt be harder for Arwen for she would not survive a year if the love of her life passed, that much had been clear to Elrohir from the beginning.

He regretted not having the strength to remain near her when she would blow out her final breath but the desire to follow her could not have been ignored then. He shifted Estel's weight in his lap, still lost in thought.

"Ada, what will Naneth think of the sea shells?" Estel's voice jostled him out of his thoughts and Elrohir glanced down, gifting his child with a bright smile.

"I think that she will find them beautiful, ion nin." He softly said as a gentle voice interrupted him.

"You can just ask me yourself, little one." Estel glanced up, giving a shout of glee that made Elrohir's ears ring as he flung himself at his mother.

Alassë smiled as she met Elrohir's gaze and the male elf looked her from head to toe. She was dressed in white, the dress making her skin look flawless and momentarily he felt a tightening in his groin which he chose to ignore.

The quick flash of her eyes told him enough and as she came to sit beside him and allowed their son to go and collect sea shells, she kissed him briefly. "I thought I would find you here with your father, Sanya. But next time do kindly tell me where you are going. It makes searching so much easier."

To his right, Sanya blushed and Elrohir laughed. Estel called out to his sister and she rose after a careful glance at her parents.

"She will one day be a fine and beautiful lady…" Alassë carefully remarked with a glance at Elrohir as she dropped her head against his shoulder. His arm encircled around her shoulder a moment later and he growled.

"She already is. But the male elves first have to go past me before they are allowed near her. I already missed too much of her life, I do not intend to allow her to marry somebody who is beneath her."

"Elrohir, you will not stand in the way if she has found love, no matter how much you may dislike the male elf." Alassë looked up to find the sharp grey eyes trained on her and she gave him a smile.

"No, perhaps not. Do you think Legolas will sail soon?" The sudden changes of subject made Alassë put a hand on her husband's cheek and then gently turn his face back towards her own as she saw the pain in the grey eyes that she knew so well.

"I hope not for it would mean that both Aragorn and Arwen have passed. Do you ever regret the fact that you did not stay behind for your sister?" She swallowed away the painful lump in her throat as she saw his gaze softened as he answered.

"No, for I would have followed her, regardless of those who would have been waiting for me. There will be a time when I shall be reunited with both Aragorn and Arwen but for now I am content to be here and very happy that I came to Valinor for I would not have had my family if I had not come."

"Yes, I am glad that you came as well." She agreed, kissing him as they continued to stare out over sea, both knowing that family and friends would come and they were truly blessed and happy that they were together, safe in Valinor.

The end.

**So that is the end of this fic. Wow this is kind of sad but I am also glad that it is over. This was a fun fic to write but it is time for something else. I released that I am not one to write an Elrohir romance fic, it is just not my thing. I thank all of you who have stuck with this story for so long and I hope to see you all again in the future. Please review. **


End file.
